Melodi Kematian
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura sering di hantui oleh sesosok hantu wanita yang selalu mengancam akan membunuhnya, Sakura yang penakut sering melarikan diri, sampai suatu hari seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke mengatakan pernah bertemu dengannya, padahal Sakura yakin bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya, dan wanita yang di maksud Sasuke sama sekali bukanlah dirinya. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1 : Ketakutan

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : Jika anda membaca sendiri di tengah malam, saya sarankan silahkan lanjutkan ketika pagi saat anda sedang bersama orang lain. Saya tidak menanggung khayalan atau ke-Parno-an yang akan menghantui anda nantinya.**

**Fict ini di persembahkan untuk semua pecinta cerita horor, atas Request dari Yang Terhormat Alifa Cherry Blossom. ^_^ Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca dan menikmati bagi anda semua.**

**Beritau saya jika masih begitu banyak yang kurang, meski saya merasa terlalu banyak kekurangan saya harap anda sekalian dapat memberi tau saya lewat kolom review yang telah tersedia. Terima Kasih sebelum dan Sesudahnya ^_^.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tau, dia bilang aku harus di sini dan tetap diam."

/

/

Aku bertemu seorang gadis beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu begitu penyendiri dan minim ekspresi, mungkin dalam hal ekspresi dia sama sepertiku. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya, setiap dia sendiri dia selalu terlihat ketakutan.

/

/

Ini kutukan dalam hidupku. Aku memiliki kemampuan itu, kemampuan yang selalu membuat aku meringkuk dalam ketakutan dan membawaku bertemu pemuda itu. Dia minim ekspresi sama sepertiku,aku sedikit tersenyum padanya namun hanya sebentar saja saat sosok yang lain hadir di antara kami.

/

/

Baru beberapa hari bertemu dan aku sudah merindukan sosok gadis itu.

.

.

"Yo. Melamun lagi huh? Sudah ku bilang, sana cari pacar. Biar waktumu tidak terbuang percuma."

Yang baru saja menegurku itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sahabatku yang paling rewel, sudah 5 bulan ini ia terus mengangguku, setelah ia bertemu dan berpacaran dengan adik dari sahabatku yang lainnya.

"Jangan terlalu membanggakan diri, Naruto. Aku belum merestui hubunganmu dan Hinata."

Hyuuga Neji, kakak kembar dari Hyuuga Hinata. Ku lihat Naruto cemberut karena Neji menegurnya. Aku hanya berekspresi datar seperti biasanya, masih tak menyahut.

"Hey, kami duluan. Aku harus segera menjemput Ino."

Itu Sai, yang akan di jemputnya adalah Yamanaka Ino, kekasihnya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan Naruto serta Neji mendekatinya dan mulai berbicara dengannya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Naruto. Carilah pacar agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidak percuma." Kata Shikamaru menasehatiku. Aku hanya mengendikan bahu menanggapi sikap malasnya, dia kemudian melambaikan tangan tanda ia akan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Mau ku kenalkan dengan salah satu teman Matsuri?" tanya Gaara padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng menjawabnya, dia kemudian mengendikan bahu dan segera menyusul yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, kami duluan. Hati-hati pulangnya, sudah mulai gerimis lagi." Kata Naruto menasehatiku.

"Diamlah. Kau bukan ibuku." Ketusku padanya dan hanya di balas cengiran darinya.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa hari ini hidupku berubah semenjak aku bertemu gadis itu. Aku sering memikirkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, aku jadi ingin tau mengapa ia begitu ketakutan. Hari ini hujan lagi, aku keluar kelas dan berjalan pulang. Perjalanan yang tenang dan sunyi senyap. Aku menatap mobilku di halaman parkir sekolah, namun entah mengapa aku ingin pulang dengan tidak membawanya. Ku lihat hanya ada beberapa siswa yang akan menuju arah yang sama denganku, yaitu pintu gerbang sekolah.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di depan pintu gerbang, menanti sosoknya yang waktu itu kutemui. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tak ku temui dirinya.

"Sudahlah." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri, kemudian aku berjalan lurus dari arah gerbang. Hujan semakin deras, aku santai saja berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan tanpa payung, tanpa apapun yang dapat melindungiku, melangkah selangkah demi selangkah sambil bertanya sedang apa dirinya, gadis misterius yang ku temui waktu itu. Ku yakinkan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti mencarinya, namun tak bisa ku lakukan. Dengan harapan, sekali lagi aku menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok merah muda yang ku lihat tempo hari. Aku berhenti berjalan, mataku membelalak sempurna, saat ku lihat gadis itu tengah berlari kencang ke arahku sambil bergumam tak jelas, hanya mulutnya yang komat kamit seolah sedang bicara, sesekali matanya tertutup rapat dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya yang basah berayun seiring gerak kepalanya. Dan aku tak percaya dadaku berdebar senang saat itu. Ku lihat ia semakin mendekat dan berlari cepat, ia melewatiku dan tanpa ku sadari tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Aku menariknya, hatiku tak ingin ia pergi namun gerakan tiba-tiba yang tanpa ku sadari itu membuat ia yang berlari tertarik ke depanku dan secara tak sengaja kini berada dalam pelukanku. Aku terdiam, dia terdiam, namun dapat kurasa tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan." Kataku khawatir melepas pelukan kami dan memandang wajah pucatnya.

"Bu-bukan. A-aku ta-takut." Jawabnya susah payah karena menggigil. Aku menatapnya khawatir dan mencoba mengerti apa maksudnya tapi dia masih diam saja sambil dengan cemas selalu melihat ke arah belakangku, arah sekolah. Aku menoleh namun tak ada apapun di sana, meskipun begitu ku lihat wajahnya semakin pucat dan ia terlihat panik, terbukti dari genggaman tangannya yang menguat di jas seragam sekolahku.

"Rumahmu?" tanyaku khawatir padanya.

"_Cherry's street blok B_ nomor 16." Katanya cepat dan gelisah.

"Rumahku di kompleks yang sama. Ku antar." Kataku pasti padanya, ia tak memperhatikanku, ia hanya terus mengawasi sesuatu yang ada di belakangku. Aku kemudian melepas pegangan tangannya yang masih menguat di jas sekolahku, untuk mengambil mobil yang tadinya berniat ku tinggalkan di sekolah.

Aku mengajaknya untuk masuk kembali melewati gerbang sekolah namun dia menahan tanganku dan menggeleng cepat, aku mengangguk mengerti padanya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" tanyaku masih khawatir padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk tapi masih tak menatapku, aku mempercepat langkahku untuk kembali ke halaman parkir sekolah, mengalahkan hatiku yang berteriak ingin berada di sampingnya. Ku kemudian mobilku cepat, aku kembali ke tempatnya berdiri namun gadis itu telah berlari lagi.

"Masuk." Kataku sambil membukakan pintu mobil tanpa turun dari mobil. Ia segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu mobilku.

"Ku mohon, cepatlah." Katanya memelas sambil sesekali menatap ke belakang. Aku mengangguk tanpa bertanya apapun, aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk bisa segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Aku lihat dia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri, meski ia masih menunduk dan terlihat bingung.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanyaku sambil menyetir dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau? Akh, aku ingat yang waktu itu di depan gerbang?" katanya tak yakin padaku. Aku mengangguk sambil menatap kaca yang ada di atas kepalaku sambil terus mengemudi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" tanyaku padanya yang terdiam lagi.

"Kau anaknya bibi Mikoto?" tanya gadis itu berbinar dan tersenyum padaku, aku tak menyangka ia bisa berekspresi seperti itu, ku fikir dia sama sepertiku.

"Hn. Aku anak bungsunya." Kataku tersenyum tipis pada gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung dan bermata _emerald_ ini.

"Aa, aku pernah mendengar dari kak Itachi, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu." Kata gadis itu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Kau sering ke rumah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Kataku heran padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapiku sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku terus menyetir, memperhatikan jalan di depan yang sulit terlihat karena hujan yang semakin deras. Aku menengok kaca spionku untuk melihat kenderaan yang ada di belakangku, kemudian tak sengaja menengok kaca yang ada di atas kepaku. Aku terkejut kala ku lihat ada pantulan bayangan seorang gadis di kaca tersebut sedang menyeringai menatapku balik dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. wajahnya setengah terbakar, ku lihat ia memiringkan kepalanya dan ketika ku rasa kepala itu terlalu miring, ku dapati kepala itu nyaris putus di depan mataku. Aku yang terkejut segera mengerem mendadak, ku palingkan wajahku segera ke jok belakang, namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Ku coba mengecek lagi di kaca spionku, terlihat samar dari arah belakang ada bayangan hitam yang sangat tinggi dan besar, bulu kudukku meremang, aku terpaku dan terdiam mencoba mengira apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Sebelum aku mendengar teriakan Sakura,

"Uchiha-_san_! Jalan.!" Katanya berteriak panik. Aku yang kaget segera menancap gas dan kami mengebut di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Ku rasakan angin sepoi membelai tengukku, hawa dingin mulai terasa padahal AC sedang ku matikan, dan kaca mobil tak kuturunkan karena sedang hujan. Aku menatap gadis itu, terlihat ia tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku tak mengerti namun aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat ini, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera turun dan berlari memasuki rumahnya, aku menyusulnya, meski hanya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ku fikir mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang namun seseorang menghentikanku.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini sampai hujannya reda. Ku rasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengikuti." Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti usulnya.

"Permisi." Salamku memasuki rumah gadis itu.

"Pakailah handuk ini dan keringkan tubuhmu. Kau boleh memakai kamar mandi yang ada di bawah tangga itu dan ini untuk sementara kenakanlah bajuku. Semoga muat untukmu." Kata pemuda itu lagi. Aku masih tak mengerti namun ku ikuti sarannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku keluar dan duduk di ruang tamu, ku dapati pemuda tadi sedang menonton TV bersama ayah dan ibunya ku rasa. Jika tebakanku benar mungkin pemuda ini adalah kakak dari gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan adikku." Katanya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Kau adik Itachi-_kun_ bukan?" tanya Ibunya padaku tersenyum.

"Akh ya, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Kataku memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga ini.

"Aku Haruno Sasori, aku ada di organisasi yang sama dengan Kakakmu." Kata pemuda tersbut tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Silahkan duduk." Kata kepala keluarga di rumah ini tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti ajakannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu hujan akhirnya reda, hari sudah sangat sore dengan matahari yang akan tenggelam dan membiaskan cahaya merah. Aku baru saja akan pamit pulang saat tak juga ku dapati gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja lampu padam dan mengakibatkan gelap gulita.

"Hah, sudah berapa kali terjadi dalam minggu ini." Keluh ibu Sasori berdiri dan menyalakan lilin, aku ingin segera pamit namun—

"KYAAAAAAAA.. _Onii-chan..."_

suara teriakan gadis itu menghentikanku.

Tanpa bisa ku kendalikan kakiku segera berlari ke arah sumber suara dengan bantuan cahaya ponselku, aku membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci saat ku buka, aku terkejut mendapati sosok yang ada di mobil tadi, dengan kepalanya yang nyaris putus dia sedang merangkak di langit-langit kamar sambil menatap gadis itu, rambutnya sangat panjang dan tergerai hingga menyentuh lantai, suaranya serak seperti tenggorokan yang tergorok.

Aku terkejut dan jatuh terduduk, namun gadis itu meringkuk sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya, ku lihat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya sambil terisak. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku berdiri dan berlari lagi kemudian aku memeluknya. Sasori dan kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa beberapa batang lilin dan senter. Ayahnya menyenter seisi ruangan namun tak ada apa-apa. Aku terus memeluk gadis itu, lagi-lagi dia menggigil, dapat ku dengar suara giginya yang bergemeletuk aku memeluknya semakin kencang.

Suasana menjadi begitu mencekam di dalam ruangan yang begitu remang. Hawa dingin segera menerobos entah dari mana, dan di saat bersamaan terdengar suara lolongan anjing yang sarat akan kepiluan dan menakutkan, menandakan kehadiran sesuatu yang lain di sini yang begitu dekat dengan kami, dan untuk kedua kalinya, bulu kudukku meremang dan kepalaku seolah membesar. Dan ketika itu, hujan mulai turun bergerimis masih di sertai lolongan anjing. Ku dapati gadis itu memelukku dengan sangat kencang seolah tak ingin terlepas.

/

/

/

Setelah gadis itu tertidur, aku mohon pamit pada keluarganya.

"Terima Kasih, Sasuke." Kata Kakaknya tersenyum sendu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk meresponnya. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, aku ingin bertanya namun aku tau ini bukan waktu yang ku putuskan pulang ke rumah yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Seruku begitu aku sampai di rumah.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab ibuku yang menyambut kepulanganku.

"Kanapa kau bisa memakai baju Sasori?" Tanya kakakku mengernyit padku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan kemudian menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja ku alami, _minus_ sosok aneh yang kulihat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo segera makan dan istrahatlah." Seru ibuku tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kataku menolak kemudian segera memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan diriku.

Aku terus melamunkan sosok itu, hingga akhirnya aku malah takut sendiri, tak ingin terbayang lagi mencoba memejamkan mataku, sampai sesuatu membuatku terbelalak hebat ketika aku memandang langit-langit kamarku.

"_Shit! _Aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Gumamku kesal dan meghajar bantal gulingku.

"Besok saja, ku tanyakan." Kataku tersenyum membayangkan dirinya. Perjumpaan kami yang tak di sengaja membuatku tak bisa melupakannya, ini aneh tapi aku merasa merindukannya dan selalu ingin ada di dekatnya. Memikirkannya membuatku mulai mengantuk dan mataku mulai terpejam, aku hampir jatuh tertidur namun suara ketukan di jendela mengagetkanku.

Tuk..Tuk..

Aku menatap jendela itu bingung, tak ada angin, hujanpun tinggal gerimis. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya namun dia tak mau mengabaikanku.

Tuk..Tuk..

Aku ingin memeriksanya, namun aku melihat ada bayangan orang yang sedang berdiri di baliknya membuat aku mengurungkan niatku. Ku pejamkan kuat-kuat mataku dan aku membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam dalam selimut besarku, meskipun suara ketukan itu semakin lama semakin besar, aku tak peduli. Sampai pecahpun kaca itu aku tak peduli. Aku tetap memjamkan mataku hingga akhirnya aku tertidur dengan keringat dan ketakutan yang semakin nyata kurasa.

Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan dirinya, adalah hari dimana hidupku berubah, aku terjebak pada sosok misterius yang indah, dan duniaku di penuhi oleh makluk kegelapan yang mistis semenjak saat itu.

/

/

_Hidup terkadang membuatmu melupakan apa yang tak seharusnya kau lupakan,_

_Membuatmu mengingat apa yang ingin kau lupakan.._

_Bagaimana mata menatap dunia yang di penuhi keindahan, namun bagaimana mata membawamu menjelajah dunia yang tak terjamah oleh manusia yang masih bernyawa.._

_Dunia kita hanya berbeda tipis setipis selaput salak dengan kehidupan lain yang kita anggap tak pernah ada,_

_Jika kau membuka mata, jika kau lebih peka,_

_Meski kau tak melihat jika dapat kau rasakan,_

_Kehadiran mereka benar-benar ada dan nyata.._

_Bahkan jika hanya suara bisikan yang terdengar besama belaian angin yang membuat bulu kuduk-mu meremang.._

_Dan hati-hatilah, mereka ada di sekitarmu.._

_/_

_/_

* * *

**To be Continued.**

.

.

Kyaaaaaaa... Buset, merinding sendiri jadinya.

Yapz, ini fic Requestnya Alifa Cherry blossom (Maaf bila ada penulisan nama dan gelar) = Undangan kaleee :D

Gimana? Udah dapat horornya? Atau masih kurang kali ya? Yah, di chap depan saya usahakan bisa lebih horor lagi. Maaf yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Soal Ino dan lain-lain nanti akan ada di chap selanjutnya. Saya sih berharapnya semoga Alifa-chan (boleh ku panggil begitu? ^_^) nggak kecewa-kecewa amat.

Dan untuk para Readers semoga menikmati. Ekh btw makasih banyak atas reviewnya di fict Me and Him, Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfav. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca fict yang ini, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, kalau ada kata yang lebih dari terima kasih akan saya ucapkan untuk kalian semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya yah, untuk kali ini pun, mohon dukungannya melalu reviewnya..

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chap depan. ^_^

Yoroshiku ne, Minna-san..


	2. Chapter 2 : Keanehan

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : AU, OOC, Abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya.**

**Fict persembahan untuk Alifa Cherry Blossom dan seluruh pembaca dan Reviewers yang berkenan mampir dan membaca fict ini.**

Spesial Thanks ku persembahkan untuk para pembaca dan para Reviewers sekalian yang telah mampir dan menanggapi fict ini. Terima kasih.

* * *

Pagi telah kembali menemani bumi. Uchiha Sasuke mengumpulkan kesadarannya dari bangun tidurnya, ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat bukan kamar pribadinya melainkan ruang kelas yang ramai dan tatapan malas dari para sahabatnya.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke." Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke malas.

"Kau jadi sering tidur di kelas akhir-akhir ini." Kata Neji heran menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memang sudah sering tidur di kelas meskipun baru akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat para sahabatnya bertanya-tanya adakah yang Sasuke lakukan di malam hari? Sehingga harus menambah waktu tidurnya di kelas. Beruntung akhir-akhir ini para staf dewan guru sedang melakukan rapat yang entah untuk apa, sehingga mereka lebih sering memiliki jam kosong.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Untuk sekolah." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Setauku aku sedang tertidur di dalam kamarku." Kata Sasuke bingung menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau kebanyakan tidur Sasuke." Kata Gaara acuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tak ku sangka virus Shikamaru menular." Kata Sai yang datang tiba-tiba entah darimana. Sasuke masih di landa kebingungan, apakah ia sedang bermimipi? Tapi hal itu terlalu nyata baginya. Bahkan jelas terasa ketika Sasuke di guyur hujan dan memeluk gadis itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kemudian Sasuke melihat gadis itu lewat di depan kelasnya bersama beberapa orang, mungkin sahabatnya.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu sahabatnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau lupa memberitauku namamu, kemarin." Kata Sasuke menatap gadis itu berharap.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya sahabat si gadis yang lain. Sasuke menatap si gadis yang terdiam kemudian tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya si gadis canggung pada Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu dua kali, kau tak ingat? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke semakin bingung dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, maaf aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Hey, hey, jangan-jangan ini trik terbaru menggaet wanita." Kata sahabat Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Ino, kau tak sopan." Tegur Sakura pada Ino yang segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Ano, sepertinya kau yang ada di foto kemenangan tim basket tahun lalu bersama Gaara-_kun_, apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya salah seorang sahabat Sakura di samping Ino.

"Matsuri." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Gaara-_kun,_ baru saja di bicarakan." Kata Matsuri berlari dan menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Hn? Kau membicarakanku?" tanya Gaara innocent menatap Matsuri.

"Hmm.. hanya bertanya pada Uchiha-_san_ apa mungkin kalian saling kenal?" tanya Matsuri tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Aa, kami sahabat. Aku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Neji." Kata Gaara mengacak sayang rambut Matsuri.

"Akh, benar juga, kalau ttak salah ingat Sai pernah mengatakannya padaku." Kata Ino menepuk tangannya mengingat tentang percakapan Sai dan dirinya.

"Kebetulan yang aneh, pacar-pacar mereka adalah sahabat kami." Kata Matsuri lagi pada Gaara.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menatap Sakura. Wajahnya memang datar, namun dari matanya Gaara dapat mengetahui Sasuke sedang bingung.

"Kau pacar Matsuri? Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura membungkuk pada Gaara.

"Aa, Matsuri banyak cerita tentangmu." Kata Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Hoy Sasuke!" panggil Gaara lagi pada Sasuke yang masih tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau yakin tak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dan mengabaikan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sasuke kesal, sementara Ino dan Matsuri terkikik geli.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_. " Kata Sakura tersenyum tak enak pada Sasuke.

"_C'mon girls_.. Hinata dan yang lainnya sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Ino membungkuk kemudian pamit bersama Sakura dan Matsuri. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak enak, sedangkan Matsuri pamit setelah mengecup pipi Gaara dan melambai pada mereka.

Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap Sasuke bingung, sementara Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Sakura dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Apa mungkin kau mengenal Haruno?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar dan segera kembali dari khayalannya. Ia hanya berjalan melewati Gaara sambil mengangguk dan menggeleng. Gaara hanya mengendikan bahu tak perduli kemudian menyusul Sasuke memasuki kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas terlihat Naruto yang sedang uring-uringan di atas meja belajarnya, Gaara mendekat dan menjitak kepala Naruto iseng.

"Gaara, aku tak sedang ingin memulai perkelahian." Kata Naruto cemberut.

"Anak ini kenapa?" tanya Gaara santai pada Neji.

"Terkena serangan rindu tingkat akut." Jawab Neji cuek kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membaca.

"Aaaah, aku rindu Hinata." Kata Naruto bertopang dagu mendamba.

"Aku dan Sasuke baru bertemu sahabat Hinata, sepertinya mereka akan ke suatu tempat." kata Gaara cuek pada Naruto.

"Heee? Aku ingin ikut." Kata Naruto mengambek.

"Ini baru spekulasiku, aku baru saja menerima pesan dari Temari, mungkin kalian menapatkan pesan yang sama." Kata Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan Gaara an Naruto kemudian melambaikan ponselnya di hadapan para sahabatnya.

"Hee? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto senang dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Aa. Aku dapat." Kata Neji membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya.

"Yey. Hinataku sayang, aku ikut." Kata Naruto bersemangat membaca pesan yang di kirimkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ino mengatakan padaku untuk mengajakmu, Sasuke. Katanya Sakura juga ikut tapi tak punya _pertner_, kalau kau tak keberatan." kata Sai menatap Sasuke yang tetap duduk diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sasuke!" Tegur Gaara yang mulai kesal pada Sasuke. Pasalnya Sasuke sudah sering mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sering mereka ajukan. Entah ada apa dengan anak ini.

"Aa. Aku ikut." Jawab Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian yang nyata di alaminya itu, namun Sakura tidak mengingatnya.

"_Yappari, yume desuka?" _gumam Sasuke kemudian tertidur.

"Dia, tidur lagi." Kata Neji memandang Sasuke yang kini telah tertidur pulas.

/

/

"Teman-teman, apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut?" Tanya Sakura tak enak pada Ino dan yang lainnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran kekasih mereka di sebuah _cafe_ favorit mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Sakura. Kau harus keluar sekali-sekali." Jawab Ino menceramahi Sakura sambil menatap buku menu yang tersedia di meja mereka.

"Ino benar Sakura. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Dukung Temari atas kata-kata Ino kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Siapa tau, Uchiha-_san_ bisa dapat teman bicara. Di antara kami kan hanya kalian berdua yang masih _single._" Kata Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata. Akhirilah kesendirianmu itu." Kata Tenten merangkul Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Tapi Uchiha-_san _itu aneh ya?" tanya Matsuri menerawang kejadian tadi siang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Hn. Aku juga merasa begitu." Balas Sakura di sertai anggukan pertanda ia setuju dengan Matsuri.

Mereka berbincang sambil tertawa sesekali sembari menunggu para kekasih yang belum juga datang. Berselang 15 menit kemudian Naruto datang bersama Neji dan Sai. Ino melambai pada mereka untuk bergabung di meja khusus yang mereka pesan agar dapat memuat banyak orang.

Terlihat Ino sedang mengomeli Sai yang terlambat, Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi Ino. Begitupun dengan Neji yang kena marah dari Tenten, namun Neji yang tak terima mengatakan bahwa semuanya gara-gara Naruto. Tenten dan Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi Naruto yang semakin mendekat padanya agar tak tersentuh oleh Tenten dan Ino yang ada di samping kiri Hinata.

Kemudian Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru datang bersamaan. Sebenarnya tidak, hanya Gaara dan Shikamaru, namun kemudian Sasuke menyusul dari belakang. Ketika semuanya lengkap mereka memangil pelayan untuk memesan makanan mereka.

Masing-masing telah mengatakan pesanannya kemudian kembali meributkan perihal keterlambatan para pemuda dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Sakura tertawa melihat perdebatan konyol mereka yang mulai saling menuduh, tak ada sasaran lain Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling mematikan andalannya hingga akhirnya Naruto pundung sendiri karena di salahkan semua orang, tentu saja kecuali Hinata yang sedang mencoba menghiburnya saat ini.

"_Mungkin benar yang di katakan mereka, bahwa aku harus lebih sering terbuka, mungkin membuat beberapa ikatan dengan orang baru." _Batin Sakura tersenyum memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"_Begitukah? Dan melupakan aku? Ya, bagimu aku tak pernah ada, hanya bayangan hitam yang selalu berada di bawah kakimu.. khekhekhe.._"

Sakura tertegun mendengar bisikan itu, ia mencari kesana kemari namun semua orang sedang berbicara dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Sakura, kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Tenten yang menyadari keanehan sikap Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan memaksakan senyumnya. Tenten mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berdebat dengan Neji. Sakura masih tetap tersenyum paksa, dan diam-diam berusaha menstabilkan tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan, saat ia menatap ke depan, ia tepat tertangkap mata oleh Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, memperhatikan tangannya yang bergetar, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan setelah ia tau apa yang sedang Sasuke lihat Sakura menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di masing-masing saku dari kantong bajunya.

Sementara Sasuke memandang Sakura serius dan tajam, meskipun Sakura sudah berusaha tersenyum menanggapi tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"_Aku tau ada yang aneh denganmu, Haruno Sakura. Aku tak mungkin sedang bermimpi waktu itu._" Batin Sasuke pasti kemudian meminum jus tomat pesanannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

/

/

/

"_Tadaima._" Seru Sasuke begitu pulang memasuki rumahnya.

"Yo, _Okaeri,_ _otouto_." Jawab Itachi yang sedang membaca komik di ruang tamu sambil tiduran di sofa. Sasuke masuk kemudian menyingkirkan kaki Itachi sehingga Itachi terjatuh dari sofa, kemudian Sasuke menduduki sofa tersebut. Itachi menatap Sasuke malas dan kesal.

"Sasuke, kau mengajak berkelahi?" tantang Itachi pada Sasuke yang hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dan di senderan sofa dan menatap langit-langit, mengabaikan Itachi yang bertambah kesal.

"Sasuke, jangan pura-pura tuli atau aku akan—

"_Nii-san.._" panggil Sasuke menghentikan racauan Itachi padanya.

"Eh? ada apa?" tanya Itachi serius menatap adiknya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Organisasi apa yang sedang kau geluti, dan apa tujuan organisasi itu?" tanya Sasuke serius tanpa menatap kakaknya, ia masih menatap langit-langit ruang tamu ini.

"Aneh jika kau bertanya seperti itu. Tapi baiklah akan ku jawab. Namanya Akatsuki, dari pada di sebut organisasi sebenarnya itu lebih pantas di sebut genk. Akatsuki awalnya terbentuk untuk menjadi media penyaluran bantuan sosial untuk anak yatim, korban kecelakaan dan sebagainya, namun akhir-akhir ini kami mengambil cuti. Salah satu anggota kami mengalami kedukaan dan membuat ia terpuruk. Kami sudah menghiburnya namun dia seolah tenggelam dalam dukanya sendiri. Jadi sampai ia pulih kembali, akatsuki tak lebih dari nama genk saja." Kata Itachi panjang lebar menatap sendu lantai yang di pijakinya kala mengingat derita salah satu teman sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin tau tentang Sasori, dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke masih enggan menatap Itachi, padahal Itachi tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga bingung.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang Sasori?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Cih. Berhenti bercanda _Nii-san_. Kemarin kan sudah ku ceritakan padamu aku mampir ke rumah Haruno sampai membuatku pulang telat." Kata Sasuke jengah masih enggan menatap kakaknya.

"Nanti dulu. Kemarin? Aku belum bertemu denganmu sejak kemarin. Ku fikir kau menginap di rumah Naruto atau sebagainya, bahkan _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ tidak melihatmu." Kata Itachi menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Itachi serius.

"_Nii-san,_ aku sedang tak ingin bercanda." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kakaknya agar kakaknya mau serius menanggapinya.

"Malah ku fikir kau sedang bercanda saat ini. Berhentilah membuatku bingung." Kata Itachi kesal dan memukul Sasuke dengan komik yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

"_Ini aneh. Bukan hanya dia, tapi kakak dan keluargaku juga seolah tak mengetahui apapun tentang kemarin, kepulanganku dan semuanya, kecuali beberapa hal tak masuk akal yang ku alami. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_" batin Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Sasuke! Hoy SASUKE!" panggil Itachi tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya kesal dan memukul kepala _aniki-nya_ yang sering menjahilinya tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya atau gusar Itachi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi objek penjitakan yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah lama berdiam diri. Itachi memandangnya curiga namun kemudian Itachi menyampingkan perasaan anehnya itu dan memilih untuk menuruti Sasuke.

"Sasori itu orangnya hangat dan bersahabat. Ia bagai Api di Akatsuki. Dia akan meluas dan membakar semangat kami ketika kami hampir menyerah. Kadang dia bisa memukul sahabatnya sendiri sampai tak terkendali, layaknya api, Sasori adalah orang yang tempramen namun hangat. Bisa di bilang dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat kami berjalan seiring meski banyak perbedaan di antara kami. Dia orang yang sangat penyayang, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. _Well _dia anak yang baik, namun seperti yang ku katakan tadi, dia tenggelam dalam dukanya saat ia kehilangan anggota keluarga yang berharga untuknya. Dia yang menyatukan Akatsuki dan saat dia jatuh Akatsuki juga ikut jatuh. Kami masih sering mengunjunginya namun dia hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata baik-baik saja, mencoba membohongi kami padahal kami tau, dia sedang terluka dan itu sangat parah, tidak di fisiknya melainkan di hati dan mentalnya." Kata Itachi sedih menceritakan tentang Sasori.

"Jadi yang sedang terpuruk saat ini, itu Sasori ? Anggota keluarganya? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan mengernyitkan keningnya. Pasalnya yang ia tau ketika ia berkunjung Sasori memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, meskipun Sasuke juga agak bingung mengapa tatapan Sasori sangat sarat akan kepiluan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Kau ini banyak tanya sekali. Ini pasti ulah Naruto yang membuatmu secerewet ini." Kata Itachi menatap Sasuke gusar karena selalu bertanya tanpa menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan dari pertanyaannya.

"_Nii-san!_" Tegur Sasuke dingin menekan agar kakaknya menjawab pertanyaannya segera.

"_Ha'i-Ha'i_. Yang membuat Sasori sampai seolah tak bernyawa meski sedang hidup itu karena adiknya meninggal. Puas?" kata Itachi pada Sasuke. Itachi cemberut, Sasuke terkejut tak percaya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih dengan ekspresi kaget tak percaya.

"Adiknya." Jawab Itachi acuh kembali membaca komik yang ia tunda membacanya karena kedatangan Sasuke yang mengganggu dan marah-marah tak jelas padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sudah ku bilang, ADIKNYA. Sasuke kau benar-benar minta di pukul?" Gusar dan kesal Itachi menatap Sasuke marah.

"_Anak ini semakin kurang ajar padaku. Datang mengganggu, marah-marah tak jelas kemudian mencoba menguji kesabaranku huh?"_ batin Itachi kesal sendiri menatap Sasuke yang seolah terkena penyakit bodohnya Naruto.

"_Nii-san,_ bukan itu, maksudku siapa nama adiknya?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya pada Itachi. Perasaannya mulai takut dan bimbang. Bukan takut karena hal mistis ini muncul di kehidupannya, namun takut bahwa ia mulai gila, dan bimbang antara percaya atau tidak.

"Aku tak tau namanya, yang ku ingat namanya indah seindah musim semi. Sepanjang yang ku tau, dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Sasori." Kata Itachi berusaha sabar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang mulai membuat Itachi terganggu. Setaunya adiknya tak pernah se_kepo_ ini. Mencampuri urusan orang lain terlebih bukan orang yang dia kenal, sangat tidak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Sasori masih mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap?" tanya Sasuke lagi memaksa Itachi menatapnya dan menjawab langsung pertanyaannya. Itachi saat ini benar-benar ingin memukul siapa saja yang sudah membuat adiknya berubah dan bertingkah seperti ini, namun Itachi berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah sang adik yang berubah tiba-tiba ini.

"Sasuke. Aku hanya akan memberitaumu sekali ini. Dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan bertanya lagi Oke? Ku anggap kau setuju. Sasori hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik perempuannya. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun lalu. Kemudian 2 tahun lalu adiknya meninggal karena sakit parah. Jangan tanyakan namanya karena aku tak tau sejauh itu, Sasori selalu _overprotective_ pada adiknya untuk itu dia tidak pernah membiarkan Akatsuki yang lebih banyak anggotanya pria itu mendekati adiknya. Tapi kami pernah bertemu adiknya beberapa kali, bahkan sempat berfoto bersama saat kelulusannya. Kalau tak salah ingat itu waktu kelulusanmu saat kau masih di _junior high_, dan kalau aku benar kalian mungkin seumur." Kata Itachi serius menatap Sasuke kemudian kembali membaca komiknya yang selalu terganggu oleh Sasuke.

"Foto itu ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Itachi.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti bertanya." Kata Itachi membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada komik yang di pegangnya saking frustrasinya.

"Tanyakan pada Konan soal itu. Lihatlah nomornya di buku telepon dan ganggulah dia dengan seribu pertanyaanmu, jangan bertanya lagi padaku. Mulai saat ini aku tak punya telinga." Kata Itachi sembari berdiri kemudian mengendap-endap dan lari ke kamarny di lantai dua, melarikan diri dari Sasuke yang terbengong.

"Tuhan, kenapa dengan anak itu?" gumam Itachi heran kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi, kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Semua kamar tidur dan kamar mandi ada di lantai dua, meskipun kamar tidur dan kamar mandi untuk tamu ada di lantai sebelumnya.

"Ada di bawah." Kata Itachi yang mulai melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dia sudah makan? Kau bagaimana kau sudah makan? Oh iya, kapan Konan dan yang lainnya akan berkunjung lagi? Aku merasa sepi akhir-akhir ini. Kalau kau punya pacar ajaklah main ke rumah untuk menemaniku." Kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. Itachi kemudian menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan frustrasinya.

"Ibu, mulai saat ini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan aku tak punya telinga. Jadi jangan ajukan pertanyaan untukku jika kau tak ingin aku menjadi gila." Kata Itachi kemudian menutu pintu kamarnya. Tak selang berapa lama terdengar suara bagh bigh bugh dari dalam kamar Itachi dan suara musik yang sangat kencang. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kemudian mengendikan bahu acuh dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

_Poor Itachi_..

/

/

/

Sasuke masih terdiam dan termenung mengingat kembali kata-kata Itachi padanya.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, saat aku mengenalkan diri, Sasorilah yang menjawab perkenalanku, Sasori menatapku yang ada di sebelah ayahnya seperti tepat ke arahku, seharusnya tatapannya terhalangi oleh tubuh ayahnya. Waktu Sakura menjerit ia hanya meneriakan Sasori, seharusnya ibu atau ayahnya bukan? Dan ketika aku berlari membuka pintu kamar Sasori hanya menatapku yang sedang berada di atas ranjang dan memeluk Sakura dengan tatapan sendu kemudian berlalu begitu saja, seolah tak ada apa-apa di sana. _Kami-sama_, ada apa ini?" gumam Sasuke frustrasi dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Ada apa sebenarnya, siapa Sakura sebenarnya, mengapa kejadian kemarin seolah tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, terlalu banyak mengapa yang tak dapat Sasuke jawab saat ini.. Sasuke hanya dapat mengerang frustrasi karena mencari jawaban yang tak bisa di cerna oleh logikanya...

* * *

Tsudzuku.

Kebayang jadi Itachi nggak? kesal setengah mampus tuh anak :D wkwkwk, saya juga pernah ada di posisi yang sama, di tanyain mulu bikin mood ancur. wkwkkw, gomen buat penggemar Itachi nggak maksud buat Itachi menderita. :D

Yosh, chapter ke dua update. Sebisa mungkin saya akan mengaupdate setiap hari perepisodenya jika sempat. Meskipun tak ada yang menunggu sih. Heheheh.. mohon maaf juga kepada reviewers dan readers sekalian yang mungkin belum bisa meresakan sensasi horornya, harap di maklumi, ini fict horor pertama saya. Terima kasih sudah menyimak.

* * *

Spesial Thanks to Dhita82, Alifa Cherry Blossom, dan juga Kihara.

Dhita82 : Salam kenal juga ^_^ siip.. pasti kok, sampai the end.. Hehehe.. Makasih ya atas dukungannya..

Alifa Cherry Blossom : Sempat deg-degan nunggu review kamu, takutnya nanti nggak suka, tapi syukurlah kamu suka.. Thanks dah review ^_^

Kihara : Sip. Saya lanjutkan. ;) mohon dukungannya yah. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict buatan Saya. ^_^.

Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bisikan itu lagi

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : AU, OOC, Abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya.**

**Fict persembahan untuk Alifa Cherry Blossom dan seluruh pembaca dan Reviewers yang berkenan mampir dan membaca fict ini.**

**Spesial Thanks ku persembahkan untuk para pembaca dan para Reviewers sekalian yang telah mampir dan menanggapi fict ini. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

Ini mulai menggangguku. Gadis yang aneh. Hanya hari itu aku bertemu dengannya, menatapnya yang seolah ragu dan terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah, kesedihan dan beban seolah berada di kedua pundaknya, tak sekalipun ku tatap ia tersenyum bahagia, belum sampai saat ini.

Aku pikir mungkin aku merindukannya, mungkin. Apakah seaneh itu jika merindukan orang yang baru saja kau temui? Merindukannya kemudian menemukannya bersama fakta lain yang tak ingin ku terima, bahwa mungkinkah dia hanya bagian dari imajinasiku?

"Tidak mungkin! Semua orang melihatnya bahkan berbincang dengannya." Bantahku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, mengapa aku sangat menentangnya, entah itu karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku manusia normal yang tak mungkin bisa melihat makhluk mistis, sekalipun begitu aku masihlah waras untuk bisa bedakan nyata dan fatamorgana, atau justru aku membantahnya dengan keras karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya, yang manapun aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin yakin bahwa aku tak sedang bermimpi, aku tak ingin ini hanya mimpi.

/

/

Sasuke sedang ingin menenangkan pikirannya di atap Sekolah, ia berjalan begitu pelan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada banyak tatapan memuja ketika ia lewat, ada banyak sapaan basa-basi dari para penggemarnya, namun Sasuke seolah tuli. Dia tak pernah ingin tau tentang wanita sebelumnya—tidak—dia tidak pernah peduli. Satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya adalah Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibunya. Jika bertanya ada apa? Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, jika bertanya mengapa? Hanya kebingungan yang akan mengelilinginya dan baru saja dia merindu, kenyataan memperlihatkan padanya sebuah arti dari sakitnya kehilangan. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tau tidak mungkin gadis itu bukan manusia. Begitulah keyakinannya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Sasuke segera mendekat ke arah dinding pembatas dan bertopang dagu di sana sambil memperhatikan siswa-siswi di bawahnya, bergerombol bagai semut gula bahkan beberapa di antara mereka tengah melambai penuh senyum pada Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke hanya melihat udara hampa yang tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tempat teduh agar ia dapat tidur siang namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

_Bagaimana aku dapat mendekat, jika kau terus menjauh_

_Bagaimana aku bisa melihat, jika kau enggan tuk terlihat.._

_Aku tak pernah tau apa yang hilang dari hidupku,_

_Cintakah? Hatikah? Atau mungkin hidup itu sendiri?_

_Yang kutau aku bernafas seperti yang lainnya,_

_Aku berbaur dengan yang lainnya,_

_Meski aku tak dapat tertawa seperti mereka,_

_Tak dapat menangis seperti mereka,_

_Karena kau yang selalu membawa ketakutan,_

_Karena kau yang selalu mendekat bersama bayangan—_

_Kematian.._

"Kau menyukai puisi?" tanya Sasuke pada sang gadis yang tersentak dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_, sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya sang gadis masih tersentak kaget menatap kehadiran Sasuke.

"Akh, _gomen_. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sasuke datar memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Eh? bukan begitu, ano aku—" jawab sang gadis dengan gelisah seperti memperhatikan sekitarnya, terlihat seperti orang yang ingin lari dari penjahat.

"Sakura,kau baik-baik saja? Lanjutkan saja, aku hanya lewat, jangan pedulikan." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar seolah kecewa(?) kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa Uchiha-_san_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Kata Sakura tersenyum gugup pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' miliknya, kemudian Sasuke mengangguk pertanda bahwa dia akan mendengarkan Sakura.

"Aku mendengar." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah beberapa menit tak terjadi percakapan apapun.

'_Daijoubu Sakura. Dia tidak tau tentang ini.'_ Batin Sakura menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"_Sumimasen, _tentang pertanyaanmu tempo hari, apa benar aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura menatap yakin pada Sasuke. Sasuke sempat keget namun dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya sehingga kini dia hanya menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Aku yakin itu kau." Kata Sasuke yakin, Sakura terkejut kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ketidakpercayaannya.

"Mungkin aku lupa." Kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke, namun Sasuke tau Sakura sedang berbohong.

'_Itu bukan aku_' batin Sakura gelisah.

Sakura terdiam, begitupun Sasuke kemudian mereka mendengar pintu terbuka dan dari arah pintu tersebut Ino dan Sai sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Eh? kau di sini Sakura?" tanya Ino yang kaget mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berdua saja berhadap-hadapan di atap.

"Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?" tanya Sai tersenyum palsu sementara Ino mengerling jahil pada Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Uchiha-_san_." Kata Sakura pada Ino dan Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Lanjutkan saja urusan kalian, anggap saja kami tidak ada. Bukankah kalian ingin berbuat mesum? Kalau begitu, Sakura ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke dingin kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura berniat membawanya pergi, namun Ino menghentikannya.

"Eeeh? Apa maksudmu berbuat mesum tuan _Uchiha_? Memangnya tidak boleh kami makan siang di sini? Kau berlebihan." Kata Ino sedikit kesal pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap Ino malas.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah.." kata Sakura tersenyum canggung pada keduanya.

"Loh, kalian di sini juga?" tanya Tenten yang baru saja sampai bersama Neji sambil membawa bekal makan siang mereka.

"Kau juga keberatan?" tanya Ino yang marah karena terpancing pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?" tanya Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Ino.

"Hahaha, kalian ini, ya sudah ayo makan bersama. Sakura dan Sasuke juga." Ajak Tenten pada semuanya. Sakura hanya memandang tak enak, sementara Sasuke masih diam saja. Sebelum Ino menatap jahil pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Sa-su-ke-_kun_, mau sampai kapan menggenggam tangan Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa jahil pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru menyadari kebodohannya segera melepas tangan Sakura dan memasukan tangannya ke kantong celana, sementara Sakura sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Heee.. aku mulai merasa Sakura akan mekar." Kata Tenten mengerling jahil dengan meninggalkan makna kata ambigu di dalamnya.

"Jika kau terus memerah seperti itu, Ino akan terus menjahilimu. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, wajahmu juga merah." Kata Sai dengan lantang sambil tersenyum. Neji menyeringai pada Sasuke, sementara Tenten dan Ino terkikik geli.

"Kalau kau terus meledekku, aku tidak akan makan siang bersamamu, Ino." Kata Sakura serius memandang Ino. Ino dan Tenten yang tadinya terkikik harus terdiam dengan perubahan ekspresi Sakura, begitupun Neji, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bermaksud untuk—

"Kena kau, satu sama." Kata Sakura tertawa pada Ino sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Ino yang terkejut di tertawai Tenten dan Ino mulai mengomeli Tenten, kemudian Semuanya tersenyum dan duduk bersama untuk makan siang.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana tahap hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino yang masih ingin mengerjai Sakura di sela-sela aktivitas makan siang mereka.

"Diamlah Ino. Kau selalu membuatku menjadi tak nyaman kalau terus begitu." Cemberut Sakura pada Ino. Sasuke menatap Sakura diam-diam sementara Neji dan Sai menatap Sasuke penuh arti, dan Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya Sakura, aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini. Bersama Tenten dan yang lainnya, kita pesta piyama. Ne." Kata Ino memutuskan seenaknya saja tanpa merespon perkataan Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura hanya menatap Ino malas.

"Aku tak tanggung apapun jika kau dan yang lainnya harus lari ketakutan dari rumahku, seperti waktu itu." Kata Sakura menatap Ino malas mengingat dulu mereka pernah menginap di rumah Sakura namun berakhir dengan kepulangan mereka pada lewat tengah malam karena ketakutan.

"Kali ini tidak akan. Lagi pula aku selalu bertanya-tanya, di rumah sebesar itu apa kau tak takut tinggal sendiri?" tanya Tenten mengernyit heran pada Sakura.

"Aa. Kadang-kadang." Jawab Sakura jujur sambil menatap Tenten yang sepertinya masih penasaran.

"Kau sendiri? Orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi antusias. Sasuke teringat lagi pada pernyataan Itachi tentang Sakura kemarin sehingga tanpa tau ia bertanya dengan antusias meski samar namun cukup membuat khususnya Neji dan Sai terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal." Kata Sakura tersenyum sedih pada Sasuke.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke merasa bersalah. Di samping itu Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura.

'Sama seperti apa yang di katakan Itachi.' Batin Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Kalau kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura, meskipun kali ini dia sedikit berhati-hati bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang sedang makan menatap Sasuke bingung sambil menggigit sumpitnya, Ino tersedak dan Tenten tertawa. Neji dan Sai serta Sasuke menatap heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Neji mengernyit menatap Tenten yang mengabaikan Neji dan terus tertawa.

"Kau juga kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Sai sambil memberikan minum dan menepuk punggung Ino.  
"Aku salah bertanya?" tanya Sasuke canggung pada Sakura. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan posisi awalnya sambil berkedip beberapa kali tak percaya.  
"Ne, Sakura, kau tak kenalkan kami pada kakakmu? Jahatnya, kita kan sudah lama bersahabat." Kata Tenten masih di selingi tawa.

"Hah, Sasuke, aku tak pernah berpikir kau bisa bercanda." Kata Ino berdehem karena sehabis tersedak.

"Sejak kapan aku punya kakak? Kau dapat informasi dari mana Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura selepas meminum air pada Sasuke, menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau tak punya?" tanya Sasuke serius pada Sakura.

"Hm. Aku anak tunggal." Kata Sakura pasti kemudian tersenyum.

'_Heh, gadis Pembohong'_

Suara bisikan yang entah dari mana masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sakura,angin tiba-tiba saja menerjang tenguk Sakura hingga rambut panjangnya berantakan karena hembusan angin tiba-tiba dan cepat itu. Sakura terbelalak kaget sampai tak dapat bergerak. Namun agaknya yang merasakan adanya angin tersebut hanya Sakura seorang diri.

Sasuke terdiam dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Dalam sekejap suasana mulai berubah menjadi tegang dan mencekam. Ino dan Tenten tiba-tiba saja merasa merinding dan semakin mempersempit jarak duduk mereka pada pasangan masing-masing. Neji menatap ke arah depan serius, sementara Sai berulang-ulang kali menengok ke arah belakang.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sebaiknya bergegas." Kata Neji berdiri lebih dulu.

"Ka-kau benar. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Sakura." Kata Tenten segera membereskan kotak bekalnya di bantu Sakura.  
"Hm, Sai tunggu aku." Kata Ino pada Sai dengan wajah serius namun sarat akan ketakutan.

"Aku bahkan belum berdiri, Ino." Kata Sai berusaha menenangkan gadisnya dan mencoba merubah suasana. Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, Sakura menggapai tangan tersebut dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu, Neji yang menjadi paling akhir masih memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum menutup pintu. Ketika pintu hampir tertutup Neji melihat ada seorang gadis sedang berdiri di dinding pembatas. Neji terkejut saat sang gadis melirik kebelakang menyadari Neji melihatnya, Neji yang merasa aneh segera menutup pintu itu sambil membantingnya keras kemudian menyusul Sakura dan yang lainnya. Neji berjalan di samping Sai, sementara Sasuke di depan. Ino, Tenten dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan sambil sesekali tertawa, namun siapapun itu, mereka tau pasti tawa Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sangat di paksakan.

"Kau merasakannya?" Bisik Neji tanpa ekspresi pada Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Sai malas.

"Jangan berpura-pura di depanku. Kau sering menengok ke belakang karena kau juga merasakannya kan? Merasakan kita sedang di perhatikan." Kata Neji serius melihat kedepan. Sai terdiam dan terus melangkah bersama Neji dalam diam. Sampai beberapa langkah Sai bersuara.

"Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu." Kata Sai serius menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Ino.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji menatap Sai bingung.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sai tersenyum palsu pada Neji. Sementara Neji hanya menatap Sai malas.

'Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini..' batin Neji terdiam bersama pemikirannya sendiri.

'Ada yang mengikuti gadis itu.' Batin Sai yang juga terdiam sambil masih berjalan memperhatikan Sakura.

'Permainan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarku. Apakah itu benar-benar hanya mimpi?' batin Sasuke berekspresi sama dengan Sai dan Neji.

'Apapun itu, ku mohon jauhi aku.' Batin Sakura berharap sambil menggandeng tangan Ino semakin erat sambil memejamkan matanya erat ketakutan.

"Sa-sakura, sakit." Ringis Ino menatap Sakura yang menjadi aneh.

"Ma-maaf Ino." Jawab Sakura yang segera membuka mata dan melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang terlihat aneh kali ini.

"Ku harap aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Sakura kecil dengan raut ketakutan yang tertutupi poninya dan setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

/

/

/

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten kembali ke kelas mereka setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada para kekasih. _Minus _Sakura yang terus menunduk dan Sasuke yang melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja. Raut kekesalan dan kebingungan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya, meskipun wajah yang tampan itu tetap terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja.

'Aku tak akan peduli lagi.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke merasa kesal, seolah gadis itu sedang mempermainkannya, meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah membenci gadis itu.

'Jauhi dia, jika kau mendekat kau juga akan dekat dengan kematian.'

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-berkali, rupanya ia tertidur beberapa menit. Sasuke mengedarkan padangan ke seluruh kelas namun keadaan kelas masih seperti yang sewajarnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Sasuke sambil membuka buku catatannya.

/

/

/

"Yey! Akhirnya pulang sekolah. Tenten nanti jangan lupa menjemputku yah." Kata Ino bersemangat sambil sedikit mengacam Tenten untuk menjemputnya.

"_Ha'i-ha'i_" jawab Tenten seadanya.

"Aku langsung ke rumah Sakura saja. Bolehkan?" tanya Matsuri tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tentu, itu lebih baik. Nanti persiapannya bisa cepat selesai." Kata Sakura menyetujui Matsuri, membalas senyuman Matsuri.

"Aku juga akan segera datang bersama Hinata setelah membeli beberapa cemilan." Kata Temari pada Sakura, Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi Hinata, kau tau cemilan kesukaanku kan? Pilihkan yang rendah lemak, kau tau sendiri Temari suka asal-asalan memilih cemilan." Kata Ino khawatir menatap Hinata yang terkikik dan Temari yang menatap Ino malas.

"_Ha'i_, serahkan saja padaku." Kata Hinata tersenyum pada Ino.

"_Yosh.__._!" Seru Sakura dan Matsuri semangat.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

**Spesial Thanks untuk**

** : Sip. Makasih yah dah review..**

**Cruderabelica : OK. Thanks dah review ^_^**

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : Hai juga, tidak apa-apa. Nah itu dia, nanti ikutin aja terus biar jelas. Fict ini chap-nya nggak bakalan banyak-banyak kok. saya usahakan update cepat. Thanks dah review ^_^**

**Sofi as : Namanya juga horror ^_^ adiknya Sasori? Hm, itu juga masih mistery. Nanti di ikutin aja kalau masih penasaran. Saya usahakan update cepat. Thanks yah dah review.**

**Febri feven : Heheh saya juga ketawa padahal saya yang buat, ckckck. Ini di lanjutin. Thanks yah atas reviewnya.**

**Dhita82 : Hahahah.. Gurunya jahil yah? Ini dah di lanjut lagi.. Makasih dah raview..**

**Kihara : Itu dia, soal Sakura hidup atau mati Saya juga penasaran. Hahaha, Nanti ikutin terus aja, pasti nanti akan terjawab kok. Makasih yah, dah review.**

**Sakurai Kouyuki : Saya Usahakan untuk cepat yah. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Mitsuka Sakurai : Ya, Ini saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : Aku dah liat di fb, itu foto madingnya kah? bagus. Ya, saya juga berusaha untuk tidak membuat kau kecewa dengan fictnya. Makasih dah review.**

**Sasusaku Uchiha : Ini chap 3 update. Makasih dah review.**

* * *

**Ini chap 3 dah update. Entah bagus atau tidak. kalau bagus ya syukur, kalau tidak ya saya mohon maaf. Namanya juga manusia, bisanya cuma berusaha. Soal hasil itu bonusnya. Sekali lagi Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan juga yang sudah mereview dan memfav fict ini.**

**Thank you so much..**


	4. Chapter 4 : Semakin mendekat

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : AU, OOC, Abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya.**

* * *

**Spesial Thanks Untuk Kalian Semua.**

**Mohon maaf jika masih mengecewakan.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Sakura dkk akhirnya menuju pesta mereka. Sakura dan Matsuri yang sudah terlebih dahulu di rumah Sakura segera mempersiapkan kamar yang akan mereka gunakan bersama.

"Kau cukup antusias kali ini, Matsuri." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang membersihkan kamar.

"Hn. Aku ingin yang kali ini tidak akan seperti tahun lalu." Kata Matsuri serius pada Sakura.

"Tapi kalau terjadi lagi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura tersenyum penasaran pada Matsuri.

"Hahah, untuk itulah aku sangat antusias. Aku punya rencana agar hal itu tidak terjadi lagi." Kata Matsuri menyeringai pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung.

/

/

/

Malampun tiba, semua orang sudah berkumpul di rumah Sakura. Tentu saja dengan mengenakan piyama. Setelah seharian mereka bersenang-senang, akhirnya sang malam datang menghampiri.

"_Girls, _waktunya buat foto kenangan." Kata Ino sambil mengambil sebuah Kamera dan mengatur Timer kemudian berfoto bersama. Beberapa kali mereka berfoto bersama kemudian sedikit bersenang-senang dan akhirnya di sibukan dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

"Hah, kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan. Temari, ayo main." Ujar Tenten pada Temari. Temari yang sedang membaca majalah menoleh pada Tenten.

"Mau main apa?" tanya Temari pada Tenten pasrah.

"_Truth or dare_? Atau mungkin yang lainnya?" tanya Tenten sambil berpikir.

"Bosan akh. Hm, bagaimana kalau menjawab pertanyaan saja?" jawab Ino menolak usul Tenten.

"Aturan mainnya?" tanya Sakura santai pada Ino.

"Kita beri satu pertanyaan, dan itu harus di jawab jujur. Peraturan mainnya sederhana, jika kalian masuk mengikuti permainan tidak ada cara untuk keluar, jika kalian melarikan diri maka kami akan memangggilmu pengecut selama sebulan penuh, dan ingat ini adalah peraturan pestanya juga. Aku tak ingin kejadian tahun lalu terjadi lagi." Kata Matsuri cemberut menggantikan Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

'Heeh, jadi ini maksud rencana Matsuri, hm kalau di pikir-pikir lagi menarik juga.'batin Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"Akh! Itu ide yang hebat Matsuri. Aku tak berpikir sampai sana." Dukung Ino pada Matsuri.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Kata Temari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita semua setuju kalau begitu." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan bertanya lebih dulu?" tanya Sakura pada semuanya.

"Aku. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Ingat? Jawab dengan jujur!" kata Tenten setengah mengancam Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Tenten langsung. Hinata menyenggol tangan Tenten sambil terkikik, sementara yang lainnya semakin antusias.

"EEEH? Aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Jawab yang jujur Sakura. Atau ku panggil pengecut!" kata Ino menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Cih, kenapa harus itu sih." Kata Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jawab saja Sakura." Kata Temari juga semakin tak sabar menanti jawaban Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura tersenyum di paksakan.

"Jangan bohong Sakura, Sasuke itu kan tampan, tapi tetap saja Gaara-_kun_ lebih tampan." Ucap Matsuri tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Cih, hidupmu selalu berputar di sisi Gaara, Matsuri." Ucap Ino sarkastik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pacar." Kata Hinata membela kemudian memakan cemilannya.

"Hahah, kau juga sama saja Hinata." Kata Tenten tertawa menatap Hinata sedangkan Hinata tersipu malu.

"Sakura, ayo jawab." Kata Temari menuntut pada Sakura.

"Ya,ya,ya. Sasuke memang tampan, dia juga baik meskipun rada aneh." Kata Sakura tersenyum mengingat sosok tinggi Sasuke yang berkarisma.

"Jadi, Ya atau tidak?" tanya Ino mengerling jahil pada Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura santai tersenyum senang.

Sementara yang lainnya menatap Sakura malas.

Sementara sedang bersenang-senang tiba-tiba saja listrik padam, mengakibatkan gelap gulita. Mereka berteriak bersama kemudian Matsuri yang memang sedang menggenggam ponsel segera memberi penerangan pada ruangan yang gelap kemudian di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Huh, mengagetkan saja." Kata Ino mengusap dadanya yang deg-degan.

"Sebentar, aku cari lilin dulu." Kata Sakura bagkit dan berdiri meninggalkan kamar dan ke dapur.

"Kalau tak salah ingat ada di dapur." Gumam Sakura sendiri sambil terus menuju dapur hanya berbekal cahaya ponselnya.

Keadaan benar-benar gelap gulita, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan keadaan benar-benar sunyi. Semakin lama meringkuk di dalam kamar bersama semakin membuat Ino dan yang lainnya merasa takut.

"Sakura lama sekali." Ujar Hinata dalam kegelapan sembari menunggu Sakura kembali.

"Tenten, jangan bernafas di belakangku." Seru Matsuri menjauhi sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Are you kidding me? _Aku sedang berpegang pada Temari." Seru Tenten. Dari asal suaranya terdengar beberapa langkah di depan Matsuri.

"Kau yang bercanda Tenten aku sedang bergandengan dengan Hinata dan Ino." Ucap Temari menyangkal perkataan Tenten.

"Hahaha.. kalian jangan bercanda, aku mulai tak menyukai ini." Kata Hinata dalam kegelapan tertawa canggung.

"Sakura itu sebenarnya sedang apa sih." Gerutu Ino yang mulai berkeringat.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bercanda." Kata Tenten secara perlahan melepas rangkulannya pada sosok yang di yakininya sebagai Temari tersebut dan mulai mencari-cari Temari, Ino dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan.

"Sa-Sakura!" panggil Matsuri keras mencoba untuk memanggil Sakura yang masih saja belum kembali dari dapur.

Semuanya terdiam, tak di pungkiri saat ini semua sedang merasa ketakutan, mulai terasa sensasi dingin dalam kamar, dan secara perlahan mereka mulai merinding. Dalam keheningan tak ada satupun yang bersuara sampai sebuah suara terdengar menggema.

"Sakura!"  
Suara panggilan terdengar entah dari siapa, Hinata mengernyit dalam kegelapan, Ino terdiam membatu, Matsuri dan Tenten sudah penuh keringat sementara Temari menggenggam tangan Ino kuat-kuat. Satu hal yang mereka tau, suara itu bukan suara familiar dari salah satu dari mereka berlima.

"Tenten, hentikan memanggil Sakura." Kata Hinata pelan. Karena mereka tak berbicara dan keadaan begitu tenang maka suara pelan Hinata bisa terdengar oleh mereka.

"Itu bukan aku Hinata. _Kami-sama_, Sakura kau dimana." Kata Tenten dengan ketakutannya. Ia kemudian menyinari ruangan dengan cahaya dari layar ponselnya, dengan hati-hati Tenten menyoroti semua isi kamar ini. Tak ada yang berubah masih sama seperti sebelumnya, namun ia berhenti di satu titik, saat Tenten secara tak sengaja menyoroti sosok yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, tak jelas yang pasti ia manusia namun rambutnya teruarai panjang dan gaya berdirinya yang terbalik.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Tenten melepas ponselnya dan berlari memeluk Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Kau ini kenapa!?" tanya atau gusar Matsuri, bukannya apa-apa. Namun saat ini suasana sangat gelap dan masing-masing dari mereka sudah sangat ketakutan. Tenten tak menjawab hanya memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Hinata yang berusaha menahan sakit karena pelukan dari Tenten mencoba meraih ponsel Tenten yang tak begitu jauh darinya dan menyoroti sudut ruangan dengan cahaya dari layar ponsel seperti yang di lakukan Tenten sebelumnya, ketika Hinata menyorotinya yang terlihat adalah sosok tadi sedang merangkak cepat di depannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Hinata dan yang lainnya. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui Sakura. Sesampainya di dapur mereka melihat Sakura sedang menyalakan lilin.

"Sakuraaa.." panggil Hinata lebih dulu memeluk Sakura di ikuti Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran mendapati Hinata memeluknya erat, Ino sesenggukan dan Matsuri menangis sambil bergetar, disertai Temari dan Tenten yang tidak mau berdiri jauh-jauh darinya.

"A-aku mau pulang.." rengek Matsuri di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Lebih baik jangan berpencar sampai listriknya menyala." Kata Temari masih berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Ini sudah larut." Kata Sakura mengusulkan kemudian mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan sambil sesekali menstabilkan ketakutan masing-masing.

"Sebentar. Aku ingin buang air kecil." Kata Sakura melepas rangkulan Temari dan pelukan Hinata.

"Kau mau ku temani?" tanya Hinata takut-taku pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Pastikan untuk tetap bersama aku akan segera kembali." Kata Sakura kemudian pergi ke kamar kecil. Dengan berlalunya Sakura listrik akhirnya menyala di sertai hembusan nafas lega dari mereka berlima. Kemudian secara berlomba mereka berlima lari ke kamar untuk segera tidur.

"Hiiiii.." seru Matsuri lari lebih dulu di susul oleh Ino dan yang lainnya. Matsuri lari lebih cepat namun langkahnya terhenti setelah ia sampai di depan pintu kamar. Temari menganga dan mundur beberapa langkah. Hinata dan yang lainnya berhenti berlari dan menatap Matsuri takut, mereka mulai ragu untuk mendekat.

"Matsuri, ke-kenapa?" tanya Temari mengernyit, dan yang lebih dulu mendekat di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa—" kata Matsuri tidak rampung sambil menunjuk sesuatu di dalam kamar sambil gemetar kemudian terjatuh terduduk.

"Matsuri, kau kenapa?" tanya sosok di dalam kamar tersebut khawatir kemudian mendekati Matsuri dan membantu Matsuri berdiri. Kehadiran sosoknya membuat Temari, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten melongo tak percaya dan juga tak bisa berbicara.

"Sa-sakura, kau bukannya sedang ke kamar kecil?" tanya Hinata yang lebih dulu bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku? Tidak sama sekali. Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang tengah mencari lilin, tapi tak satupun ku temukan. Lalu listrik menyala dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi tak satupun dari kalian ada di dalam kamar. Aku baru saja memungut ponsel Tenten dan mencari kalian sebelum Tenten jatuh terduduk di sini." Kata Sakura tenang sambil menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin? Kami baru bertemu denganmu di dapur, dan di tengah perjalanan kau ingin ke kamar kecil."kata Temari tak percaya dan mengernyit menatap Sakura.

"Aku bisa bersumpah jika itu akan bisa meyakinkanmu." Kata Sakura yang juga mengernyit. Secara perlahan Sakura mengusap tenguknya kemudian mulai merasa seperti sedang di awasi oleh sesuatu.

Keadaan semakin tenang dan tak satupun suara terdengar. Setelahnya lolongan anjing yang sarat akan kepiluan dan ketakutan terdengar semakin mendekat. Sakura membulatkan matannya begitupun yang lainnya kemudian mereka lari masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Meringkuk dalam selimut masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara dan tak ada yang mau untuk sekedar membuka mata. Semuanya menutup mata erat-erat.

Lolongan anjing masih saja terdengar, sangat panjang dan mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sebuah langkah kaki yang berjalan di depan pintu kamar terdengar. Sakura dan yang lainnya semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut, langkah kaki tersebut beberapa kali terdengar sebelum benar-benar hilang. Dan saat itu Sakura bisa bernafas tenang.

'Ini gila. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di rumahku, _kami-sama_' batin Sakura bingung dan ketakutan. Secara perlahan matanya tertutup dan Sakura terbuai mimpi.

/

/

_Hahaha, kau pengecut Sakura_.

Terdengar suara asing yang menyebutkan namaku.

_Siapa?_

Teriakku padanya. Di tempat ini semuanya gelap dan tak ada cahaya.

_Kau tak mengenaliku?_

Tanya suara itu lagi padaku. Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku sungguh tak tau apapun.

_Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Baiklah kalau begitu tunggulah aku._

_Aku akan datang menjemputmu. Dan saat kau mendengar lolongan anjing lagi, saat itulah kau akan kehilangan nyawamu. Sa-Ku-Ra._

Suara itu menghilang begitu saja. Aku ingin membantah dan bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi aku kehilangan suaraku secara tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha bersuara namun tak bisa, masih seperti itu dan kurasa aku mulai menangis.

Jauh di depanku aku melihat sesosok gadis semakin menjauh dariku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku berharap dapat menggapai punggungnya namun aku tau itu hal yanng sia-sia. Aku menangis lagi, tanpa ku tau alasannya mengapa atau karena apa, aku hanya menangis dan mulai merasa bertemu sesuatu yang telah lama tak bertemu. Saat ku lihat sosok itu berbalik, aku terpana. Dia sangat indah dengan rambut panjangnya, namun dalam sekejap ia berubah mengerikan.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil menyeringai, kemudian kepalanya jatuh.

'_Oh my god' _Aku berteriak dalam hati. Kakiku berubah kaku, suaraku menghilang dan keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhku. Ku lihat kepala berambut panjang itu mengelinding dan berhenti di bawah kakiku, aku sangat ketakutan saat ini. Wajah itu tersenyum menyeringai padaku, dan ku lihat tubuhnya yang jauh ada di depanku mulai merangkak cepat tanpa kepala ke arahku. Semakin cepat dan aku tak bisa mengangkat kakiku juga bersuara.

'_Kami-sama_.. tolong aku' batin lirihku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"SAKURAAAA!"  
"Hah..hah..hah.."

Sakura terbangun dengan keadaan yang kacau, rambut acak-acakan, baju basah penuh keringat, dan wajah yang di banjiri air mata serta tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura, _daijoubu desuka?_" tanya Hinata cemas menyodorkan minuman pada Sakura.

"Kau terus mengigau tadi. Kami sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tak mau bangun. Kau sudah mengingau sedari pukul 4 pagi tadi." Kata Ino yang juga khawatir pada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit menatap Ino. Jika ia mengigau pukul 4 pagi berarti sudah selama 3 jam ia mengigau mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi.  
"Kau pasti mimpi buruk. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan mengalaminya setelah peristiwa semalam." Kata Temari yang juga mesih ketakutan sampai pagi ini.

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu, lalu kita sarapan dan berangkat sekolah." Saran Tenten mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Terima Kasih teman-teman." Kata Sakura tulus di sambut oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

'_Mimpi buruk ini akan terus berlanjut bahkan ketika kau bangun. Sa-Ku-Ra'_

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, bisikan yang sama terdengar lagi bersama tawa aneh dari wanita misterius itu. Sakura menatap Ino dan yang lainnya yang sedang berbicara. Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar bisikan mistis itu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Sakura frustrasi.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

**See you, di chap selanjutnya.**

**Thanks..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Orang ke tujuh, Sakura?

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : AU, OOC, Abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya**

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Frustrasi gue jadinya..

GOMEEEEENNNNNN :'( telat, telat, telaaaaat bangeeet update-nya.. saya benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. sepertinya masih akan sibuk sampai febuaru berakhir nanti. cerita ini sudah selesai, hanya saja saya masih mengedit di beberapa bagian dan yang lainnya belum saya publish. maaf yah..

Saya sangat menghargai kalian semua yang sudah mau mengikuti kisah ini, saya benar-benar mohon maaf. saya akan usahakan untuk mengupdate lagi besok kalau saya bisa.

Sekian dan selamat menikmati..

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya, di depan gerbang ia bertemu Sakura dan yang lainnya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah Ino.

Sejauh yang Sasuke selidiki dari Konan, apa yang di katakan Itachi padanya adalah benar, benar bahwa Sakura mempunyai kakak, dan dari foto yang terlihat benar bahwa itu adalah Sakura.  
"Apapun itu, aku yakin Sakura berbohong" gumam Sasuke menatap Sakura serius sambil terus berjalan di belakang Sakura dkk. Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura berbohong soal keluarganya tapi untuk apa? Dan alasan dari pertanyaan Sasuke ini yang membuat dia tidak bisa mendekati gadis itu, meskipun dia ingin lebih dekat dengan si gadis merah muda.

"Siapa yang berbohong?" tanya seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

'Sial.' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati karena di kagetkan oleh orang di sampingnya ini, meski wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat kemudian mempercepat jalannya.

"Hoy _Teme_, aku sedang bertanya padamu." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Naruto.

"Berisik!" desis Sasuke yang semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Naruto bermaksud mengejar Sasuke yang mendahului Sakura dan yang lainnya namun dia berhenti di barisan Sakura dkk yang sedang berjalan, berbicara bersama Hinata dan mengabaikan yang lainnya.

"Matamu menghitam? Kalian bergadang?" tanya Naruto memegang pipi Hinta yang agak memerah, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perhatian Naruto.

"Bukan bergadang tapi sesuatu yang mirip seperti itu." Kata Ino menjawab Naruto sambil terkantuk-kantuk.  
"AAAAA.. aku tak mau membahasnya." Kata Matsuri menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Matsuri, tunggu!" seru Tenten yang mengejar Matsuri.

"Haah, baiklah jangan di bahas lagi." Desah Temari lelah dan berjalan beriringan bersama Ino,Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Jangan sering bergadang." Ucap Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Aa. Ku usahakan." Jawab Hinata tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mendahului Sakura, Temari dan Ino.  
"Tapi aku membawa foto kita semalam, kalian mau lihat?" tanya Sakura merogoh kamera di dalam tasnya.

"Uhm, nanti saja. Aku ingin memamerkannya pada Sai nanti." Jawab Ino berjingkrak senang karena akan memperlihatkan foto manisnya yang memakai piyama pada kekasihnya nanti.

"Heh, aku mencium maksud kedewasaan dari perbincangan ini." Kata Temari malas sambil meguap.

"Apa maksudmu, Temari? Kau hanya tak ingin Shikamaru melihat penampilanmu kan? Jujur saja, kau jarang berpenampilan manis sih ya." Protes Ino sambil mencibir Temari.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Temari yang tersulut.

"Teman-teman ayolah. Ini hanya foto, kenapa begitu di permasalahkan sih." Bujuk Sakura pada kedua temannya yang mulai beradu pendapat.

"Ya, ya, ya." Gumam Ino dan Temari malas menanggapi Sakura. Sakura hanya cemberut menanggapi sikap kedua temannya.

/

/

/

SKIP TIME

"Sakura, mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Ino bersemangat menatap Sakura.

"Boleh." Ucap Sakura tersenyum memandang Ino.

"Ayo. Yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu." Kata Ino menarik-narik Sakura semangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin sambil sedikit bercanda. Sesampainya para sahabat mereka telah menunggu bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing, membuat Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Hei, maaf lama." Kata Ino yang segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Sai.

"Sakura, ke sini. Aku sudah pesankan makananmu yang biasa." Kata Tenten memanggil Sakura untuk duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Waw, semoga aku tak menganggu kencan kalian." Ucap Sakura setengah bercanda mengingat mereka sibuk bersama pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan terlihat Ino yang mulai menyuapi Sai dan Gaara yang mengusap saus yang tertinggal di pipi Matsuri. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Tenten yang kebetulan di sampingnya ada Sasuke.

"Tak perlu begitu Sakura, si _teme _bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengganggu kami dalam waktu yang lama." Kata Naruto menyengir pada Sakura dan di tanggapi dengusan tawa dan kekehan dari yang lainnya.

"Kau yang selalu memaksaku menemani kencanmu, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke malas kemudian meneguk jus tomatnya. Naruto cemberut sementara yang lainnya tertawa mengejek Naruto.

"Haahaaha, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Sakura tertawa pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Sakura.

"_Anyway_, kau bawa kameranya?" tanya Ino antusias pada Sakura.

"Hn. Sebentar." Kata Sakura menghidupkan kameranya dan mulai memeriksa foto mereka berenam semalam.

"Ehm, _girls_ aku tidak mengerti, tapi untuk apa kamera itu?" tanya Hinata bingung pada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Untuk pamer. Kau seperti tak tau kebiasaan Ino." Sarkas Temari pada Ino kemudian menyeruput jus melonnya.

"Cih, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sisi manis dari para gadis yang selalu bersikap tomboy. Aku yakin Shikamaru dan Neji ingin melihat para gadis mereka saat dalam mode manis." Kata Ino mengedipkan mata sebelahnya pada Shikamaru.

"Hahaha. Aneh, tiba-tiba aku jadi tuli hanya padamu, Ino." Kata Tenten pada Ino sambil tertawa hambar, karena Ino mengatai dirinya tomboy.

"Menarik. Aku penasaran." Ucap Neji menyeringai.

"Neji-_kun_." Tegur Tenten cemberut dan mencubit lengan Neji. Sementara Neji hanya tertawa menanggapi gadisnya.

"_Good job_, Ino." Kata Shikamaru yang juga ikut menyeringai.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Shika." Ancam Temari Masih meminum jus melonnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin melihat sisi manismu, apa yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru menyeringai menggoda.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aku tak dengar apapun." Jawab Temari mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menutup telinganya dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jarang lelaki yang beruntung sepertiku. Mendapatkan pacar semanis Hinata." Ucap Naruto blak-blakan tanpa tau kata-katanya sudah membuat Hinata seperti kepiting rebus yang akan gosong saking merahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku juga ingin lihat." Ucap Gaara serius pada Sakura.

"Heheh, Gaara-_kun_ tidak usah di lihat, ya?" bujuk Matsuri pada kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara _Innocent_ pada Matsuri.

"Etto.." jawab Matsuri ragu-ragu. Pasalnya Matsuri sangat malu jika foto dirinya yang sedang memakai piyama harus di lihat oleh sang kekasih, memang tidak ada yang aneh tapi malu tetap saja malu.

Percakapan terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih, sementara Sasuke sibuk menyeruput jus tomatnya, dan Sakura yang tersenyum memperhatikan foto-foto mereka, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah kepanikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura.

"I-ini.." ucap Sakura menatap layar kamera digital kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke dengan raut yang sangat ketakutan. Tangan Sakura bergetar, keringat membanjiri wajahnya dengan seketika dan Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura tetap dalam dunia sadarnya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke, a-aku.. I-ini.." kata Sakura bergetar menatap Sasuke, secara perlahan air matanya mengalir.

"Hei.." panggil Sasuke panik. Ia kemudian memeluk Sakura erat untuk menenangkan Sakura. Ino dan yang lainnya tertegun menatap Sakura, mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat keadaan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke begitu panik mendapati Sakura yang terisak teredam dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Sakura berubah tiba-tiba, namun apapun itu semua orang di kantin dapat mendengar tangisan Sakura yang sarat akan kepiluan. Merasa heran Tenten yang ada di dekat Sakura mengambil alih kamera itu dan memperhatikannya bersama Neji yang ada di sisinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tenten mengernyit kemudian memberikan Kamera itu pada Ino. Neji juga yang sempat melihat gambarnya menjadi terdiam seribu bahasa.

Kamera bergilir, satu persatu memperhatikan dan terdiam begitu saja. Sakura masih menangis dengan Sasuke yang terus memeluknya. Sai mengambil kamera dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang aneh dari gambar-gambar manis ini?" Tanya Sai mengernyit bingung.  
"Perhatikan sesuatu yang ada di belakang mereka." Kata Shikamaru serius pada Sai.

Sai kemudian men _Zoom_ gambar yang menampilkan foto mereka berenam. Sesuai instruksi Shikamaru, Sai memeperjelas gambar di belakang Sakura. Sosok asing yang sedang berdiri dan transparan. Saking Transparantnya sosok tersebut, benda-benda seperti vas bunga yang ada di belakangnya terlihat tembus dari badannya. Sosok wanita yang menyeringai menatap tajam kamera, sosok ke tujuh yang ada di foto dari ke enam gadis. Sosok yang terlihat mirip Sakura.

"Bukankah ini Sakura?" Tanya Sai memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau lihat saja Sakura ada di antara Hinata dan Matsuri." Ucap Naruto mengernyit pada Sai.

"Mungkin pantulan cahaya." Ucap Sai lagi penuh percaya diri.

"Penyangkalan yang bagus." Sarkas Shikamaru menatap Sai serius meminta Sai untuk bisa lebih rasional lagi dalam menilai gambar tersebut. Semuanya terdiam, para gadis seolah kaget dan terdiam, mereka berekspresi seperti mayat hidup. Sedangkan para pria menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kapan teror ini akan berakhir?" tanya Ino dengan mengacak rambutnya sambil ketakutan.

"Sakura, apa mungkin kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara hati-hati pada Sakura yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Nanti saja jika ingin bertanya." Kata Sasuke memandang Gaara dingin. Sasuke berdiri dan kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk dapat menenangkan Sakura, tentu saja tanpa melepas dekapannya. Sasuke masih dapat merasakan air mata Sakura yang membasahi seragamnya, dan juga genggaman kuat Sakura yang bergetar pada seragam Sasuke. Meskipun tak ada isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Mereka menatap Sakura khawatir, dan sekali lagi memperhatikan foto tersebut setelah Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan kantin.

"A-apa tidak mungkin jika itu Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha menetralisir ketakutannya.

"Cih, kau dan Sai jangan memperkeruh suasana, Naruto." Tegur Gaara kesal pada Naruto yang ketakutan. Menenangkan Matsuri saja sudah membuat Gaara repot, belum harus meladeni perkataan bodoh Naruto.

"Apanya? Aku hanya mengatakan yang ku lihat, meskipun itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sai yang mulai serius berfikir di samping berusaha membuat Ino rileks.

"Bukan begitu. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ada kejadian dimana seseorang yang telah meninggal tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah meninggal dan masih berbaur dengan manusia seperti ia hidup sebelumnya dan hal itu membuat hal-hal aneh dan mistis mulai terjadi di sekitar orang-orang yang dapat melihat dan berinteraksi dengannya." Kata Naruto menyampaikan pendapatnya yang mendapat respon berupa jitakan dari Tenten dan tendangan di kaki dari Ino, sementara cubitan dari Hinata serta tatapan mendelik tak suka dari Temari dan Matsuri.

"Aduh! Apa?" tanya Naruto protes dan mengaduh kesakitan dari respon yang di dapatinya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Jangan asal berbicara." Tegur Hinata serius dan tak suka pada Naruto sementara Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bersalah.  
"Maaf." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang kemudian menunduk sedih.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata hal bodoh, aku akan membuatmu menjadi seperti makhluk di foto itu." Ucap Temari mendelik pada Naruto kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kantin.  
"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Shikamaru serius kemudian menyusl Temari.  
"Kau mengatakan hal yang mengerikan Naruto. Sakura itu sahabat kami, dan kau mengatakan dia telah meninggal? Kau keterlaluan." Ucap Matsuri berdiri dan meninggalkan yang tersisa di kantin.  
"Matsuri, tenangkan dirimuu." Kata Gaara samar-samar ketika mengejar Matsuri.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.  
"Yang kau bicarakan itu Sakura, Naruto. Dan apapun itu kami tak suka jika salah satu dari kami kau perlakukan seolah-olah dia sudah—

"Tolonglah berhenti mengucapkan kata itu. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu Sakura dan dia masih hidup." Kata Hinata yang mulai terisak memotong perkataan Ino. Semuanya terdiam termasuk Naruto, Sementara Tenten lebih memilih bersandar pada Neji dengan semua kebingungan yang mereka alami hari ini.

/

/

/

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sesenggukan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura serius menatap jauh ke depan entah apa yang sedang di tatapnya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang ada di atap gedung sekolah mereka, Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sudah biasa saja membuat Sasuke ragu apa memang Sakura sudah baik-baik saja atau justru Sakura berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura dalam keheningan mereka. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura terkejut saat Sakura memanggilnya pelan.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang menunduk.

"Dimana kau pertama kali bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura menunduk sedih menatap langit.

"Aku yakin di gerbang sekolah. Saat itu kau terlihat sangat bersedih menatap Sekolah." Ucap Sasuke tak mengerti dengan arti sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa sebegitu sedihnya?" tanya Sakura semakin menekuk wajahnya menahan air mata yang ingin di lepaskannya.

"Aa. Aku mengantarmu pulang dan kita di kejar sesuatu, dan saat itu aku bertemu kakak, ayah dan ibumu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kakak..." panggil Sakura sedih kemudian mulai menangis lagi.

"Sakura, berhenti menangis." Tegur Sasuke dingin pada Sakura. Sakura tertegun menatap Sasuke kemudian menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku memang agak cengeng, dan orang di sekitarku sangat membenci hal itu. Kau juga pasti membenciku sekarang." Ucap Sakura masih terus memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku memintamu untuk berhenti terluka, karena aku merasakan sakitnya." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura menatap langit biru.

Sakura tertegun dan menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, entah apa maksud Sasuke, Sakura mencari sesuatu yang tergambar dari ekspresi Sasuke namun yang di dapatinya terlihat seperti ada kedamaian di wajah Sasuke dengan mimik wajah yang tenang seperti sedang tersenyum walau sebenarnya Sasuke tak tersenyum.

Deg Deg!.

Sakura segera menunduk dan meraba detakan singkat yang terjadi, perasaan senang seketika menjalari hatinya, wajahnya merona, sedangkan Sakura mengernyit mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari rona merah di wajah Sakura. Sakura semakin panik dan sangat gugup, Sakura segera memandang Sasuke untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi begitu ia palingkan wajahnya, wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura semakin gugup dan mundur satu langkah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura gugup dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke maju dan meraba jidat Sakura. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura, sementara Sakura sudah sangat berdebar.

"Jidatmu tidak panas, tapi pipimu sangat merah dan panas." Ucap Sasuke menahan senyum menatap Sakura.

"Hehehhe, aku memang seperti itu." Ucap Sakura tak masuk akal pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke lebih memilih mengendikan bahunya.

"Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Sasuke kembali menatap langit.

"Menunggu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti pada Sasuke.

"Menunggumu bercerita apa yang membuatmu menangis hari ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi tanpa menyadari mimik wajah Sakura yang berubah sedih.

"Aku menangis karena aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura bersedih sementara Sasuke masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku menangis karena aku telah di lupakan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti tentang apa yang di maksudkan oleh Sakura, namun Sasuke memilih untuk mendiamkannya dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan memberi Sakura ketenangan.

"Kau punya banyak sahabat untuk berbagi cerita, jangan pendam sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Dan kau." Ucap Sakura menengadah menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" kaget Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ceria.

"Dan aku juga punya kau. Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau mengingatkan aku pada satu hal yang mulai menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ di hidupku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Cih. Jangan berteima kasih padaku." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata berbinar Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabatku. Aku rasa aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan meski kau tak bisa mengatakannya. Dasar pangeran dingin." Ucap Sakura terkikik menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya secara tiba-tiba dan terkejut namun kemudian Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk pada Sakura.

'Kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu padaku setelah kakakku.' Batin Sasuke tersenyum menatap langit.

"Aa! Kau tersenyum." Kaget Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau fikir aku buta? Aku melihatnya." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Kau salah lihat." Bantah Sasuke cepat pada Sakura.

"Lakukan lagi." Pinta Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin menantang.

"Bodoh! Secara tidak langsung kau mengakuinya. Ayolah Sasuke, sekali saja.. Ya?" bujuk Sakura pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau tersenyum padanya, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ternyata Sakura sangat manja.

"Sasuke.." mohon Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Sasuke kemudian mendekat dan mengacak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun dengan wajahnya yang sangat merona, Sakura kemudian menoleh ke belakang sambil memegang pipinya.

"Sialan! Dia benar-benar tampan kalau seperti itu." Gumam Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan debaran di hatinya, sementara Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sasuke apapun yang kau lakukan jangan tersenyum di depanku lagi." Ucap Sakura tak karuan dan tak mau menatap wajah Sasuke yang awalnya tersenyum kini menyeringai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai jahil pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, namun setelah ia melihat seringai Sasuke, Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke yang mendengus menahan tawa. Sakura berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, karena ternyata Sasuke sedang menggodanya, namun Sasuke segera menahan lengan Sakura dan mendekati Sakura dari belakang kemudian menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan bahu Sakura yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian melepas tangan Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bercerita padamu." Ucap Sakura berbalik dan tak mengeti. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengacak rambut Sakura dan mengendikan bahu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tak mengerti dan terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke setelah dia berada jauh dari Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri jauh darinya pertanda tak mengerti, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di kantong celananya. Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum berlari ke arah Sasuke.

'Karena kau akan mengerti apa yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan.' Batin Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari mendekatinya..

/

/

**TBC..**

**SPESIAL BIG THANKS TO READERS DAN REVIEWERS..**

**Guest : memang, Solanya jalan ceritanya baru akan jelas mungkin di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi.**

**Sasusaku Uchiha : Sakura adalah Sakura.. hehehe,, nanti ku buat lebih jelas lagi.**

**Febri : hehehe..**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : Nih dah update lagi.**

**Dhita82 : Hahah, kamu ini.. ya sudah nih ku update lagi..**

**THANKS MINNA, SUDAH MEREVIEW KISAH INI..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Terungkap

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

* * *

/

/

Esok pagi kembali menyinari bumi, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya. Di depan gerbang sekolah dia melihat Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, Temari dan Tenten sedang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka juga di temani pacar-pacar mereka. Sasuke mendekat dan ingin memasuki sekolah dengan melewati teman-temannya begitu saja, namun langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat Ino menarik tangannya kuat dan membuat Sasuke harus mundur beberapa langkah. Dan disinilah dia, di depan Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Kau tau Sakura dimana?" tanya Ino khawatir pada Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sakura di sebutkan membuat Sasuke yang tadinya acuh tak acuh menjadi serius dan menatap Ino.

"Tidak. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke cepat pada Ino.

"Sakura menghilang sejak kemarin." Kata Hinata khawatir sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya, Gelisah.

"Kau bersama dengannya kan? Kemarin?" tanya Tenten khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi hanya sampai istrahat berakhir, setelah itu aku tidak lagi melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai panik.

"Dia masih ada sampai waktu pelajaran selesai. Tapi aku tak melihatnya setelah itu. Dia bahkan menolak ajakanku dan Shikamaru untuk pulang bersama." Ucap Temari menatap Shikamaru gelisah. Dari tatapan Temari terbaca oleh Shikamaru bahwa Temari sangat gelisah dengan hilangnya Sakura.

"Aku mencoba menemuinya semalam, aku ingin menginap di rumahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tak ada di rumah." Ucap Matsuri yang memperhatikan Hinata yang masih mengulangi kegiatan menelponnya berulang-ulang kali.

"Apa kalian yakin? Mungkin Sakura hanya lupa menghubungi kalian." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang semakin panik.

"Naruto benar. Mungkin saja Sakura akan menghubungi kalian nanti." Ucap Shikamaru mendukung ucapan Naruto.

"Sudah kalian cari di tempat favoritnya?" tanya Neji menatap Tenten.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya ketiduran." Ucap Sai asal sambil menatap khawatir pada Ino.

"Apapun itu, kalau kau masih merasa tidak tenang, aku akan membantumu mencari Sakura." Ucap Gaara menatap sayang dan pengertian pada Matsuri.

"Sakura selalu menghbungi kami apapun yang terjadi. Dan kau lihat? Sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk memasuki kelas." Kata Ino kesal pada Sai.

"Neji-_kun_, maaf tapi aku akan membolos kali ini. Aku ingin menemui Sakura di rumahnya." Ucap Tenten sungguh-sungguh pada Neji.

"Aku ikut." Seru Hinata yang di setujui berupa anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku juga ikut." Ucap Sasuke yang semakin khawatir.

Mereka semua bergegas untuk menemui Sakura dan menyusul Sakura di rumahnya.

/

/

/

Sementara itu di rumah Sakura.

"_Shit_! Aku telat." Gumam Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi, namun sesuatu menghalanginya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Macetkah?" tanya Sakura mengernyit dan semakin kuat menarik pintu kamar mandi agar terbuka. Sakura masih terus berusaha membukanya namun yang Sakura dapati adalah dirinya terlempar dan terbentur di tembok di belakangnya.

"Akh!" ringis Sakura menahan sakit di sekujur tubunhnya. Sakura bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi namun sekali lagi dia semakin terlempar jauh ke belakang. Suasana cerah dan hanggat di pagi hari yang ada di dalam kamar Sakura semakin meredup dan meremang, seolah hari telah senja. Seseorang yang tampak tak nyata meneringai dari balik punggung Sakura.

Sakura merasa punggungnya seperti berlubang besar, hawa dingin menyusup entah dari mana, Sakura berdiri kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari. Sakura berlari cepat namun kenyataannya Sakura tak kemana-mana, dia hanya sedang berlari di tempat dan lagi-lagi ia kembali terlempar kedalam kamarnya, mujur Sakura terlempar tepat ke atas kasurnya.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sakura berteriak dan ketakutan.

Seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura semakin menyeringai dan samakin menyiksa Sakura. Sakura mewaspadai setiap sudut di ruangannya, melihat ada kesempatan Sakura berlari keluar kamarnya.

Sementara di mobil

"Cepat Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata semakin gelisah pada Naruto.

"Aku sedang berusaha." Ucap Naruto yang semakin melajukan laju mobilnya. Rumah Sakura hanya berjarak 8 Kilo meter dari sekolah, namun kecepatan mengemudi Naruto masih juga tak dapat membuat mereka mendekati rumah Sakura. Di dalam mobil Naruto ada Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, juga Gaara dan Matsuri. Sementara Sasuke, Ino, sai, Shikamaru, dan Temari, berada di mobil lainnya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya begitupun Sasuke yang malah ugal-ugalan menyetir membuat sekilas terlihat seperti kedua mobil ini sedang balap mobil, kendati jalan begitu ramai dan sempit. Tak jarang Sasuke dan yang lainnya harus mengambil jalan memutar menuju rumah Sakura.

Di rumah Sakura.

Sakura masih berlari dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya, saat Sakura mendengar bunyi bel di depan pintu rumahnya. Sakura berlari semakin cepat menghampiri pintu, di pegangnya ganggang pintu dan di bukanya pintu itu kuat-kuat, Seseorang di balik pintu terkejut melihat penampilan berantakan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang itu panik menatap Sakura.

Sakura tertegun menatap orang itu, secara perlahan air matanya menetes dari mata kanannya menatap sendu, rindu, takut, juga kecewa pada orang yang baru saja datang mengunjunginya. Sakura terdiam, orang itu juga terdiam, menatap Sakura menangis membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

"_Onii-chan_." Ucap Sakura semakin menangis pada sosok yang di panggilnya kakak tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemuda berambut merah dengan wajahnya yang _baby face_, pemuda yang bernama Sasori. Sasori tertegun menatap Sakura, sekilas ada rasa rindu dan benci tergambar dari tatapannya namun sebelum ia mampu bersuara Sakura kembali di tarik oleh sesuatu yang memiliki daya tarik besar membuat Sakura terbang dan tertarik ke belakang, lagi-lagi membentur dinding kokoh dan melukai kepala dan punggungnya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasori berlari mendekati Sakura, Sakura yang baru saja membentur dinding jatuh ke bawah dan hampir kembali membentur lantai jika saja Sasori tidak menangkapnya.

Di bagian Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Neji bersiaga.

Mereka kini telah ada di halaman rumah Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarkan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama Sakura segera lari memasuki rumah megah Sakura. Di dapatinya beberapa barang pecah, dan Sakura berada di pangkuan Sasori dengan darah yang mengucur dari pelipis dan kepala bagian belakang. Keringat dan juga air mata menghiasi wajah Sakura yang pucat. Namun wajah Sakura sama sekali tak menyiratkan kesakitan, gadis itu hanya tersenyum menatap orang yang di panggilnya kakak.

Sasuke berhenti berlari tepat di belakang Sasori, para sahabat Sakura berlari mendekati Sakura namun Sasori melarang mereka untuk mendekati tubuh rapuh Sakura.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino khawatir pada Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Hinata menangis ingin memeluk Sakura, namun Hinata di tarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sai menatap Sakura miris dan ngeri, sedangkan beberapa Gadis yang menjadi sahabat Sakura kehilangan suara mereka saking _Shock_-nya mereka.

Sasuke dengan langkah berat dan pernapasan yang tidak teratur bersimpuh duduk di samping Sasori, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Ja-jangan terla-lu kencang. Tanganku bisa patah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan terbata pada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke menatap marah Sasori. Sasori hanya menggeleng dan menatap Sakura dengan mengernyit dan menitikan air mata.

"Jangan lagi." Ucap Sasori menangis sedih pada Sakura. Air matanya jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya.  
"Kau kembali? Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura yang mulai menangis menatap kakaknya. Semuanya terdiam.  
"Sakura, kau harus ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke semakin khawatir pada kondisi Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pasrah.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu!. Sakura, kau sekarat." Balas Sasuke membentak Sakura semntara Sakura masih terus tersenyum pedih.

"Siapa yang akan kau bawa?" tanya suara asing yang terdengar menggema.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sasori marah pada suara tersebut.

"Dia milikku." Ucap suara itu lagi.

Setelah suara itu berhenti terdengar, pintu rumah Sakura tertutup kencang, udara terasa semakin berat, suasana menjadi gelap dan remang, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura melayang dan kemudian membentur atap dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura!" panggil sahabatnya serentak memanggil Sakura yang jatuh dan meringis lemah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Sasori frustrasi pada sosok yang tak kasat mata tersebut.

"Sakura." Ucapnya balas menjawab Sasori.

Kembali Sakura di buat menghantam dinding, kemudian di jatuhkan lagi ke lantai berulang kali sampai Sasuke merasa marah dan menangkap Sakura yang jatuh.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" Erang Sasuke marah dan sedih. Dia memeluk Sakura di pelukannya, air matanya membasahi wajah penuh darah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menangisinya?" tanya sebuah siluet yang berada di depan Sasuke.

Sasori tepat ada di samping Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke benci pada sosok bayangan yang mulai nyata tersebut.

Sosok itu mulai menjadi padat, mulai terlihat rambut panjangnya dan juga dress putihnya yang penuh dengan bercak merah darah hitam yang telah lama mengering.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan di buat kaget oleh penampilan sosok tersebut kecuali Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura?" panggil Naruto yang satu-satunya dapat bersuara dengan keadaan aneh ini.

"Hentikan, Cherry_._" Ucap Sasori menangis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.  
"Hentikan, Hentikan, HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Sasori lepas kendali dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku hentikan? Dia milikku." Ucap Sosok gadis yang di panggil Sasori Cherry tersebut. Gadis yang penampilannya acak-acakan ini sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Bahkan rambut merah mudanya. Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lainnya terdiam dan tak mempu berkata-kata.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Sasori terduduk menunduk menatap Sakura yang menatapnya sedih dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"Cherry_,_ maafkan aku. Aku sudah siap." Ucap Sakura tersenyum mengulurkan tangan pada gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini." Ucap Sasuke panik pada Sakura.

"Jika kau siap dari awal, mengapa kau melarikan diri dariku? Mengapa kau melupakanku? Mengapa kau melupakanku? Kakak?" tanya Sosok yang di panggil cherrytrsebut dengan mimik wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Maaf aku melupakanmu, aku tak lari darimu aku hanya takut kau membenciku." Ucap Sakura menatap gadis tersebut dengan sendu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?" ucap Ino bingung.

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Sakura sekarat Ino." Ucap Matsuri sesenggukan bercampur kesal pada Ino.

"Orang luar berhenti ikut campur!" ucap sosok gadis menyerupai Sakura tersebut dengan marah dan seketika semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan terlempar keluar rumah kecuali Sakura, Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura, dan juga Sasori.

"Ini urusan kita bertiga. Urusan yang tidak terselesaikan dan tidak akan pernah." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan menatap Sasori penuh dendam dan benci.

"Kau salah, cherry. Sasori-_nii _juga menjauhiku dan membenciku." Ucap Sakura bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan duduk dengan di pegang Sasuke. Sasuke menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

"Dia membencimu? Mengapa?" tanya cherry pada Sakura seolah tak terima.

"Aku senang jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih menyayangiku, cherry." Ucap Sakura pada sosok yang sangat menyerupainya tersebut.

Cherry tertegun dan terhenti berbicara, seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seolah ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura menatap cherry sangat pilu, ia sangat menyayangi cherry, ia sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya itu. Hingga akhirnya maut memisahkan mereka, dan kini cherry datang menuntut balas.

"Dia membenciku, dia menghapusku dari hidupnya seolah saat itu aku telah mati bersamamu. Aku kehilangan kau, saudari sekaligus sahabatku, dan aku kehilangannya sebagai adik, aku kehilangan kakak dan orang tuaku. Aku tau ini tidak akan mungkin kau percayai, tapi tak ada satupun hari dalam hidupku yang terlewati tanpa menatap fotomu, bahkan di ruangan ini jika kau lebih teliti, semuanya adalah kau, cherry. Kau datang menjemputku, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi sendiri saat itu." Ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh dengan menyesal dan menangis pilu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura iba, kemudian menatap seluruh foto yang terhias di dalam ruangan rumah Sakura, yang kesemuanya dari mata Sasuke terlihat gambar Sakura yang sebenarnya bukan.

Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke begitupun Cherry. Sasori terdiam dalam tangisan tanpa air matanya yang pedih, benar bahwa itu adalah sosok Cherry. Cherry menatap fotonya yang membawa kenangan masa lalu, semua kenangan yang di sesalinya karena tak pernah bisa membuatnya hidup seberapapun dia ingin kembali. Kemudian menatap Sakura yang terduduk lemah tak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini. Maaf aku tak jadi kakak terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap Sasori berusaha menyentuh tangan Cherry yang tembus pandang.

"Tidak, tidak mau.. aku tidak mau!" Teriak Cherry dengan sangat kencang, membuat Sasori menjauh darinya beberapa langkah.

"Aku datang bukan untuk mendengarkan kalian." Ucap Cherry semakin marah. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya mengerang melawan perasaan hangat yang kembali timbul di hati dinginnya.

Cherry menatap Sakura marah, dengan cepat Cherry merangkak menuju arah Sakura, Sasuke berusaha melidungi Sakura dengan maju dan melindungi Sakura di balik punggungnya, namun dalam sekali tamparan Sasuke terlempar jauh ke samping kiri dimana terdapat banyak foto-foto seorang gadis yang menyerupai Sakura, yang di yakininya adalah Cherry.

Cherry kemudian semakin mendekat dan bersiap menerkam Sakura dengan kuku panjangnya.

BLASH!  
Sebuah cakaran yang mengoyak daging Sakura, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Bau darah sudah semakin amis di indra penciuman, kembali Cherry mendekati Sakura yang meringis menahan sakit. Tangannya yang berkuku panjang telah di layangkannya, siap menusuk jantung Sakura.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sasori meronta berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"Hen-tikan." Seru Sasuke pelan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia. Itu janjiku padamu." Ucap Sakura menatap Cherry dengan penuh kasih sayang. Cherry berhenti, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Cherry dengan air mata rindu dan haru untuk orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Cherry terdiam dengan keadaan tertegun tak mampu berkata apapun, hingga cahaya putih itu menghampirinya dan membuat ia dan Sakura tenggelam di dalamnya, kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar. Kenangan yang terlupa, cinta yang tak berbalas, kenangan tentang kasih sayang yang melewati batas.

/

/

/

* * *

**TBC.. Nantikan Episode selanjutnya : Sepasang Janji Kembar, Kenangan kasih sayang sedarah.**

**SPESIAL BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS, READERS, FOLOWERS and FAVERS.. THANKS SO MUCH..**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Thanks eysha, atas dukungan, perhatian dan pengertiannya. Lebih terima kasih lagi karena telah bersedia mereview, ini saya update lagi. nantikan Chap 7-nya yh.. ^_^ See ya..**

**febri feven : Kalo bisa saya usahakan. kalo bisa loh ya? ^_^ Thanks dah review..**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : Ini saya dah Update lagi, Thanks dah review.. Spesial buat kamu, semoga suka aja deh.. ^_^**

**sasusaku uchiha : Baca lagi sayang. Tuh yang saya maksud sosok ke 7-nya seseorang yang mirip Sakura. Tapi Thanks dah menunggu. ini saya update lagi ^_^  
**

**ilo-chan : Hahaha, iya yah.. aku juga baru sadar ternyata kamu ,Ck, Ck.. ya udah deh, ini dah aku update lagi. Thanks dah review yah.. ^_^  
**

**Yah, selamat menikmati kepada semuanya, maaf telat update dan Terima Kasih sudah menunggu.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sepasang janji kembar

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

Minna, ini cerita fashbacknya keluarga Haruno. Semoga nggak ngebingungin. Thanks.

* * *

Aku bersalah padanya, sungguh aku tau hal itu. Namun semua yang terjadi tak terlepas dari salah semua orang, dan aku tak ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang disalahkan.

/

/

Ini keluarga Haruno. Pasangan bahagia Haruno memiliki 3 orang anak. Yang pertama laki-laki bernama Haruno Sasori, dan yang kedua juga ketiga adalah anak kembar bernama Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Cherry. Sakura dan Cherry adalah kembar identik. Mereka sama persis kecuali rambut Cherry yang lebih sedikit _Soft pink_ dari milik Sakura. Cherry sendiri sebenarnya bukan nama sesungguhnya, Cherry di beri nama Haruno Mizuki oleh kedua orang tuanya, namun ketika Cherry berumur 5 tahun ia menolak dan tak mau di panggil Mizuki. Alasannya karena hal itu membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari Sakura, sang kakak 3 menit dari kelahiran mereka. Selain itu Cherry menyukai nama asing, sehingga ketika Sakura mengusulkan nama Cherry yang di ambilnya dari _Cherry blossom_ atau bunga Sakura, Cherry sangat menyukainya dan tidak menolak usulan itu.

/

/

"Cherry, pagi tadi kau di cari Asuma-_sensei_." Ucap Sakura begitu mereka sampai di rumah mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku baru ingat aku harus mengerjakan tugas essay yang dia berikan padaku." Ucap Cherry menepuk jidatnya was-was.

"Hn itu benar, tapi sudah ku kerjakan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Cherry.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Cherry yang menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Bisa saja, salah siapa satu sekolahan tak ada yang bisa membedakan kita, padahal kita sudah 2 tahun di junior High itu." Ucap Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Cherry menyeringai menatap Sakura dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Ya, kejahilan khas anak kembar identik.

"Sekali lagi kalian membodohi orang terlebih lagi para _sensei_, aku akan menghukum kalian." Ucap Sasori menatap kedua adiknya malas.

"Maaf _Onii-chan_. Sakura yang melakukannya." Kata Sakura menunjuk Cherry sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Enak saja, itu juga salah Cherry, _Onii-chan_, coba saja dia mengerjakan tugasnya." Kata Cherry menunjuk Sakura sambil mendengus menahan tawa. Sementara Sasori menatap keduanya dengan tatapan lebih malas.

"Hentikan sandiwara kalian, kalian mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi aku tak bisa kalian tipu, sekalipun kalian kembar identik." Ucap Sasori pur-pura marah pada kedua adiknya.

"Dia tidak tertipu." Ucap Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

"Tidak, dia tertipu." Ucap Cherry tertawa kemudian di ikuti Sakura. Keduanya kemudian tertawa karena kata-kata yang mereka bolak-balikan, sedangkan Sasori hanya menggeleng pasrah menatap kedua adik kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, kasihan kakakmu itu. Dia satu-satunya lelaki diantara kita, sudah begitu kita selalu membuatnya menatap kita dengan tatapan pasrah." Ucap Sakura terkikik geli merespon tatapan Sasori.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo berjanji, untuk bersama selamanya, dan membuat satu-satunya lelaki itu tersenyum bangga pada kita. Aku juga akan berusaha membuatmu bangga padaku. Tapi kau harus janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan akupun tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Cherry tersenyum pada Sakura sambil memberikan kelingkingnya di depan Sakura.

"Janji." Ucap Sakura menyilangkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Cherry. Sementara Sasori menatap lembut dan sayang kepada kedua adiknya itu.

Cherry dan Sakura sangat saling menyayangi, Cherry selalu bersama sang kakak. Cherry sering memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan kakak, suatu waktu ia akan memanggilnya Sakura saja jika dia sedang mengambek pada kakaknya. Sasori sebagai kakak tertua juga merupakan bagian dari kasih sayang terbesar mereka, Sasori selalu menasehati Sakura dan Cherry jika mereka melakukan salah. Cherry dan Sakura, saling melengkapi. Cherry berani, Sakura penakut. Cherry sangat cengeng, sementara Sakura begitu tegar. Sasori merasa memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, namun semuanya berubah saat kejadian di mana kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Ketiga bersaudara Haruno begitu tepukul, namun Cherry adalah yang paling terpuruk dengan kejadian itu, Sakura dan Sasori berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosi Cherry namun Cherry semakin terpuruk. Melihat Sakura yang berusaha membuatnya tersenyum entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi keyakinan Cherry bahwa Sakura adalah dirinya, yang berarti bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hal ini yang semakin membuat Cherry susah keluar dari keterpurukannya. Semakin lama semakin parah, membuat Sakura dan Sasori khawatir. Sakura dan Sasori membawa Cherry ke psikiater, dan saran dari psikiater Sakura harus di jauhkan dari Cherry untuk sementara agar Cherry bisa mengenali siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Hal itu di lakukan, dan benar saja, itu berhasil. Namun hal itu membuat Sakura terasing, seolah Haruno hanya ada dua orang, Sasori dan Cherry, entah sejak kapan kasih sayang Sasori menjadi berat sebelah dan Sakura terasingkan dari ikatan sedarah ini.

/

/

"Kakak, aku telat. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" ucap Sakura gelisah menatap jam tangannya dan rumahnnya bergantian, saat ini Sakura sedang ada di halaman rumahnya, menunggu kakaknya untuk mengantarkan dirinya.

"Sakura, kau bawa mobil sendiri yah, Cherry demam, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri." Ucap Sasori panik kemudian melemparkan kunci mobil pada Sakura begitu saja dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tidak bisa bawa mobil." Ucap Sakura mengejar Sasori.

"Ya sudah, kau jalan kaki saja atau naik kereta atau apapun yang bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah." Kata Sasori tanpa berbalik dan terus menuju kamar Cherry sambil membawakan sarapan.  
"Kalau kau tau tak bisa mengantarku, kenapa tak kau beritau dari awal bahwa kau tak bisa. Aku sudah sangat terlambat ke sekolah sekarang." Ucap Sakura kesal dan matanya mulai berair.

"Sudalah Sakura, kalau begitu kau bolos saja. Hanya untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasori tak peduli. Sasori memasuki kamar Cherry dimana di sana Cherry tengah menunggu Sasori sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sakura masuk mengikuti Sasori.

"Ibu dan ayah melarangku untuk bolos." Ucap Sakura semakin kesal pada kakaknya yang bahkan tak menatapnya bicara.

"SAKURA! Hentikan mengeluh! Ibu dan ayah sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku tak bisa selalu menanggapi sifat manjamu dan keras kepalamu itu." Ucap Sasori marah dan berbalik menatap Sakura selepas meletakan sarapan Cherry.

"AKU TAU ITU! Aku tau ibu dan ayah sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi kakak, aku masih di sini. Dan kau bersikap seperti aku telah tiada. Aku masih adikmu, kenapa kau menganggapku bagai orang lain sementara Cherry begitu mirip denganku? Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, ini juga sulit untukku." Ucap Sakura bersedih menatap Sasori dan Cherry yang sedang menatapnya. Sasori tertohok kata-kata Sakura sedangkan Cherry hanya menunduk sedih.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sakura menggosok matanya agar air matanya tak menetes dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Cherry yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

/

/

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan Sasori yang semakin dingin, dan Cherry yang selalu jatuh sakit. Sakura selalu menjadi yang terasing di rumahnya sendiri, hingga secara perlahan kebencian mulai mengakar di dalam hati Sakura. Dia juga ingin di anggap, dia juga ingin menjadi sama seperti yang lainnya, dia juga mengalami sakitnya kehilangan orang tua, namun mengapa hanya dia yang di perlakukan berbeda.

Sampai akhirnya di suatu sore, Sakura sedang menangis menunduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, Cherry datang dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Cherry memeluk Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Untuk meninggalkanku? Untuk memonopoli Sasori-_nii_ atau untuk membiarkanku menangis sendiri?" tanya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap refleksi dirinya yang sedang memeluknya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Untuk semuanya." Ucap Cherry yang juga perlahan menitikan air mata.

"Kita kehilangan orang tua, rasa sedih kita sama tapi kita di perlakukan berbeda. Aku sakit dan aku tau itu juga membuatmu sakit, kau mungkin lebih sedih dariku, karena kau tak hanya kehilangan orang tua, tapi juga kehilangan sahabat, adik dan juga kakak. Aku minta maaf telah memberimu rasa sakit yang lebih." Ucap Cherry semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin kita selamanya begini. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Sakura memeluk Cherry.

"Ya. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Cherry tersenyum dalam pelukan Sakura.

/

/

Tahun berganti, Cherry, Sakura, dan Sasori kembali menjadi harmonis. Namun Sakura masih sering terasing meskipun itu kadang-kadang saja di rasakan Sakura. Secara perlahan Cherry dan sasori seolah menjauh dari Sakura, bukan karena alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun untuk alasan lainnya yang membuat Sakura tercengang tak percaya.

"Aku mencintai Sasori-_nii_, _Onee-chan_." Ucap Cherry malu-malu di suatu sore saat Sakura menanyakan alasan mengapa Cherry lebih sering terlihat bersama Sasori akhir-akhir ini.

"Ap-Apa yang kau katakan? Cinta? Sebagai kakak?" tanya Sakura ragu sambil mencengkram kuat-kuat rok yang sedang ia kenakan kala itu.

"Tidak, sebagai seorang pria." Ucap Cherry yakin pada Sakura.

"Hah? Apa kau gila? Cherry dia itu kakakmu. Kalian sedarah!" ucap Sakura marah kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saso-_kun_ juga sudah tau. Dan dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku." Ucap Cherry semakin yakin pada apa yang di ucapkannya. Sakura yang merasa gelisah dan kecewa kalut saat itu. Ia menjadi sangat marah dan tak terkendali hingga akhirnya—

PLAK

—Sakura menampar Cherry dengan keras di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cherry marah sambil memegang pipinya. Ia kemudian berdiri menatap Sakura benci.

"Berhenti untuk tertipu dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Perasaanmu itu tak lebih dari perasaan sayang yang berlebih untuk seorang kakak. Cherry! Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian." Ucap Sakura yang semakin marah pada Cherry.

"Kau tau apa soal perasaanku? Kau tidak tau apa-apa." Ucap Cherry balas menatap Sakura marah dan semakin benci.

"Jangan menyahutiku! Aku tau semua tentangmu karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Cherry! Aku tau kau tidak akan sebodoh itu menyalah artikan kasih sayangmu untuk Sasori-_nii_." Ucap Sakura berteriak pada Cherry.

"Apa? Kau juga merasakannya? Kau juga mencintainya?" tanya Cherry memegang bahu Sakura kencang.

"Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak." Ucap Sakura jujur pada Cherry.

"Kau berbohong!. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Kau juga mencintainya, ya aku yakin benar begitu. Kita identik, dan apa yang aku rasakan kau juga pasti merasakannya. _Shit_! Kenapa aku harus terlahir kembar." Umpat Cherry yang di penuhi amarah kemudian lari meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang dan bingung. Sakura berusaha memanggil Cherry namun Cherry mengabaikannya. Cherry memasuki rumah dan mengunci diri di kamar pribadinya. Sakura jatuh terduduk tak mengerti mengapa hidupnya, hidup mereka bisa sekacau ini. Berselang menit kemudian, Sasori datang menyuguhkan sebuah minuman dingin untuk Sakura yang _Shock_.

"Hentikan ini, Saori-_nii_. Kalian sedarah." Ucap Sakura frustrasi pada kakaknya yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku hanya membuatnya agar dia mampu kembali sehat, Sakura. Kata Psikiater itu, jika Cherry dalam keadaan bahagia,, psikologinya akan kembali sehat seperti sedia kala." Ucap Sasori mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Sasori tau ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi ini di lakukannya untuk adiknya, ia juga tak mau antara Cherry, Sakura dan dirinya terpisah hanya karena Cherry selalu merasa bahwa Sakura adalah dirinya, Sasori tak ingin membuat Sakura menangis seperti di waktu yang lalu karena Sasori yang lebih menyayangi Cherry.

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasori. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori mengernyit menatap Sakura yang berjalan dalam kesungguhan. Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di samping tubuhnya, kebiasaan Sakura saat ia bertekad melakukan sesuatu.  
"Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku ingin kembali seperti yang dulu." Ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh dan berjalan menuju rumah dan kamar Cherry.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Sakura menuju kamar Cherry dan mengetuk kamar Cherry kasar.

"Cherry! Buka atau ku dobrak!" ancam Sakura semakin kencang mengetuk pintu kamar Cherry.

"Pergi kau penghianat!" ucap Cherry marah dari dalam kamar. Sakura mengambil kunci cadangan kamar, kemudian membuka pintu kamar Cherry. Cherry ada di dalam dan menatap Sakura dengan semakin benci.

"Ku bilang PERGI!" ucap Cherry melempar Sakura dengan bantal. Sakura semakin mendekat dan memeluk Cherry dengan kuat. Cherry meronta dalam pelukannya namun Sakura sangat kuat.

"Kita ini kembar. Namun Kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku." Ucap Sakura berbisik di telinga Cherry.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarmu!." Ucap Cherry semakin meronta dan menangis keras dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Sakura! Hentikan!." Ucap Sasori marah pada Sakura yang terlihat menyakiti Cherry secara mental.

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin kau membohonginya lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan keyakinan dan ketegaran dalam hatinya meski air matanya mengalir menatap Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Cherry meronta dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau akan mendapatkan perawatan medis untuk psikologimu, jika perlu aku akan memasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap Sakura kembali mengancam Cherry.

"Sakura! Kau keterlaluan." Ucap Sasori marah pada Sakura. Sasori mendekati Sakura yang memeluk Cherry namun Sakura mundur sambil terus memeluk Cherry hingga akhirnya mereka ada di balkon. Sasori memegang tangan Sakura berusaha melepaskan Cherry dari pelukan Sakura, dan Cherry yang terus meronta membuat dekapan Sakura terlepas. Cherry menghempaskan tangan Sakura, namun Cherry terpeleset dan jatuh dari atas balkon.

"CHERRY!" Teriak Sasori dan Sakura bersamaan. Sakura dan Sasori yang panik segera lari menuruni tangga dan melihat keadaan Cherry. Sasori segera menelpon ambulans dan Sakura terus berlari agar cepat sampai untuk menemui Cherry.

Sesampainya, Sakura menatap Cherry yang terbatuk-batuk darah, kepalanya terbentur batu besar dan membuat di sekitarnya menjadi sungai darah. Sakura terduduk dan tak bisa bersuara, air matanya menetes bagai hujan deras, menatap Cherry yang sedang sekarat. Sakura mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Cherry penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Cheery!" ucap Sakura panik dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan Cherry.

"Tidak akan ku-ma-aaf-kan." Ucap Cherry sambil terbatuk-batuk darah dan menatap Sakura benci.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasori khawatir dan menangisi Cherry. Cherry hanya menatap sendu pad Sasori kemudian menatap Sakura benci.

"Kita akan se-sela-lu bersama, kau su-sudah ber-jan-ji." Ucap Cherry dengan penuh rasa benci. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menangis tatkala Cherry berhenti berkedip dan bersuara. Saat itu Sakura tau Cherry telah meninggal dan dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sakura dan Sasori larut dalam kesedihan. Sakura benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan selalu berdiam diri. Sasori marah namun dia melepaskan amarahnya meledak dalam hatinya. Teringat lagi saat Cherry kembali setelah acara kelulusan, Cherry bersedih karena Sakura sedang sakit saat itu, untuk menghiburnya Sasori mengajaknya bertemu rekan-rekan akatsukinya. Dan saat itu mereka berfoto bersama. Sasori selalu teringat tentang Cherry saat menatap Sakura, dan sakit di hatinya membuat Sasori selalu menangis kala menatap Sakura. Sasori merasa menyesal tak bisa menjaga adiknya, Sasori tau itu bukan kesalahan Sakura, namun walau bagaimanapun kebenciannya harus tertuju untuk seseorang dan itu adalah Sakura.

Selepas pemakaman Sasori tak bersuara apa-apa. Sakura beberapa kali mengajaknya berbiaca namun Sasori hanya akan berlalu bagai orang bisu dan tuli. Sampai 2 minggu setelah kematian Cherry, Sasori tiba-tiba berada di ruang TV lengkap dengan barang-barang dan bajunya yang telah terkemas. Sakura yang menatap hal itu mulai takut dan gelisah, ia menghampiri Sasori, namun sebelum berkata apapun Sasori telah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi. Jangan cari aku, jangan temui aku meskipun kau dapat menemukanku." Ucap Sasori dingin kemudian melangkah pergi dari rumah.

"Sasori_-nii_" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Adikku sudah meninggal, aku tak punya adik lagi. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Sasori menatap Sakura benci kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Semenjak hari itu Sakura selalu sendiri. Meski ia tak lagi menangis, namun hatinya selalu terasa perih. Kemudian hal-hal mistis mulai mengganggunya, Sakura jatuh sakit sampai hampir mati, karena Sakura hanya tinggal sendiri membuat sakitnya semakin parah karena tak ada yang mengurusinya. Beruntung para tetangga membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Saat itu Sakura terkena demam tinggi, ia benar-benar _shock_. Sakura mengalami gangguang mental selama beberapa minggu, hingga akhirnya ketika Sakura kembali sadar ia telah melupakan segala hal tentang keluarganya. Ia tak melupakan semuanya, ia hanya melupakan bahwa dia mempunyai saudara kembar yang meninggal karena kesalahannya. Kata dokter Sakura melupakan memori itu akibat dari depresi yang di alaminya. Sakura sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang kematian Cherry, hingga semakin lama semakin lama segala sesuatu tentang Cherry mulai ia lupakan begitu saja.

Secara perlahan Sakura mulai bangkit dan kembali tersenyum. Di masa-masa orientasi _Senior High_-nya ia bertemu dengan kawan-kawan baru yang mulai membuat hidup Sakura kembali normal.

Sakura mulai menata hidupnya dan juga mendekorasi ulang rumahnya. Beberapa foto di pilihnya dari album keluarga. Sakura menatap lekat fotonya dan Cherry, namun dalam pemikirannya foto-foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang di edit. Sakura selalu mengambil foto yang di yakininya adalah dirinya sendiri dengan warna rambut yang sedikit lebih _Soft pink_. Dia memajang semua foto itu yang sebenarnya adalah foto Cherry. Dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, sebab saat Sakura memilih foto-foto itu, ada rasa rindu yang bergelut di dalam hatinya, meskipun ia tak mampu mengingat sosok itu.

Dalam hidupnya yang baru, Sakura sering di hantui oleh sesosok hantu wanita yang selalu mengancam akan membunuhnya, Sakura yang penakut sering kali melarikan diri dari rumahnya sendiri. Perasaan takut itu di pendamnya sendiri, tak di ceritakan olehnya pada teman-temannya, sampai suatu hari seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke mengatakan pernah bertemu dengannya, padahal Sakura yakin bahwa itu bukanlah dirinya.

Hingga saat ini, kisah ini masih menjadi mistery dalam perjalanan hidup Sakura.

* * *

**TBC..**

**Tsudzuku~**

* * *

**Hai, minna..aku sudah meng-update lagi chap terbarunya, soal mistery yang lainnya nanti akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya. Ada yang ingin bertanya? Silahkan hubungi saya melalui kotak review.**

**Untuk saat ini saya akan membalas review anda sekalian.**

**Yang pertama Review dari **

**Yumi-chan : Terima kasih sudah mereview. Ini aku lanjut lagi. ^_^**

**Trus ada dari :**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Oh iya ya, heheh lupa saya ^_^. Soal Cherry atau Sakura itu nanti mungkin akan terjawab di chap terakhir. ^_^ Thanks dah review. Thanks yang paling besar ku ucapkan buat kamu yang sudah mereview 2 fanfict terbaruku.**

** : terima Kasih sudah menunggu. Ini saya update lagi. Thanks juga sudah mereview ^_^**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : Hahaha.. soal itu mungkin nanti saja di bahasnya pas chap terakhir. Aduh aduh, kamu kok malah perhatiin typo-nya yah? Kayak orang sensus penduduk aja. ^_^ *Nggak nyambung* Pokoknya, Thanks dah mereview.**

**Sofi asat : Tuh, si Cherry yang mati. Kalau sakura mati nantinya gimana donk? Tapi boleh jugga sih. Di buat mati aja kali ya si Sakuranya ^_^ pokoknya Thanks dah review.**

**Dhita82 : Hahah, udah UAS yah? Semoga dapat nilai terbaik. Amin. ^_^ Thanks dah review.**

**febri feven : Nggak apa-apa, saya juga sering telat update. Terima kasih telah mereview ^_^**

**Jellalna : Terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini saya update lagi ceritanya. ^_^ soal terinspirasi sebenarnya sih tidak. Saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saya saat Neng Alifa merequest fict horror, jadinya yang terpikirkan adalah seperti ini. Apa ada film yang mirip sama cerita saya ini? Film apakah?**

**Terima Kasih semuanya sudah mau menyaksikan dan mereview fict ini. Dan Terima kasih juga kepada semua orang termasuk silent readers. Jangan lupa untuk kembali mereview fict saya yang lainnya. My Diary, Our Destiny dan Juga My First Love Story adalah fict terbaru saya. Jika sempat saya harap anda sekalian mau berkunjung dan memberi tanggapan. Terima kasih sekali lagi. **

**Salam hormat saya.**

**Ishikawa Ayica**


	8. Chapter 8 :Kenangan kasih sayang sedarah

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Jika anda tidak menyukainya harap jangan melanjutkan membaca, Jika anda terlanjur membaca dan masih tak suka harap tetap diam seolah-olah anda tidak pernah membacanya.**

**Warning, Again : AU, OOC, Abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya.**

* * *

Cherry menatap Sakura yang sekarat dengan tatapan sendu, Ia teringat kembali tentang perjalanan hidupnya yang singkat. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi Sakura, namun dendam di dalam hatinya tak begitu saja bisa di hentikannya. Ia tau dirinya juga salah, mencintai kakak kandung bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk di lakukan, namun sekali lagi ini bukan salahnya, hatinya yang memilih. Cherry merasa tak adil, ia mencintai namun harus di hentikan, dan ia mati ketika melawan, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan tapi tak seharusnya Sakura memaksa apa yang tak ingin dia lakukan. Mengapa hanya dia saja yang harus menanggungnya, mengapa dia saja yang harus tersingkir, toh dia dan kakaknya adalah kembar meskipun tak seharusnya tapi Cherry yakin untuk matipun mereka harus bersama.

"Walaupun begitu, janji tetaplah janji." Ucap Cherry menatap Sakura yang tadinya sayang kini berubah kembali berkilat jahat dan marah. Melihat hal tersebut Sasori menjauhkan Sakura dan melindunginya. Membuat Cherry semakin marah di buatnya.

"Lepaskan dia. Kembalikan dia padaku, dia milikku" ucap Cherry geram pada Sasori.

"Tidak akan, kau sudah melakukannya terlalu sering. Kau sudah melakukan semuanya semaumu, kau harus tau kapan saatnya berhenti Cherry, membalas dendam tidak akan membuatmu damai setelah melakukannya." Ucap Sasori tegas pada Cherry.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari seorang pembohong. Kau juga sama seperti Sakura, kau membohongiku. Kau fikir aku gila kemudian kau berikan aku kasih sayang lebih hingga ku salah mengerti dan benar-benar mencintaimu. Setelah Sakura aku juga akan menjemputmu." Ucap Cherry penuh rasa sedih dan marah pada Sasori.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku menyesal telah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi penyesalan tidak akan merubah apapun saat ini, jika kau ingin Sakura kau harus melewatiku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasori dingin menatap Cherry.

"Apa sekarang kau bersikap seperti seorang kakak? Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Dimana kau saat Sakura membutuhkanmu? Kau selalu lari dan selalu saja begitu, jika aku punya seorang kakak maka dia adalah Sakura, bukan kau." Ucap Cherry menatap marah Sasori. Sasori tertegun kemudian tersenyum miris pada Cherry membuat Cherry semakin bingung dengan sikap kakaknya ini.

"Kau menyayangi Sakura, Cherry. Kau mengakuinya sebagai kakak, hal yang tak ku dapatkan darimu atau dari Sakura. Pada kenyataannya aku selalu berdiri di belakang kalian, di belakang dunia kalian, di belakang jiwa kalian. Kau tak menyadariku karena kau memiliki Sakura, begitupun Sakura. Tapi Sakura menyayangimu, kematianmu bukan salahnya, itu salahku. Ku fikir aku bisa bertindak seperti seorang kakak, tapi yang kulakukan malah membuat kau dan Sakura terpisah untuk selamanya." Ucap Sasori memandang Sakura yang berusaha bangkit di bantu Sasuke.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, dan aku tak mau tau. Yang ku tau gadis ini penting untukku, aku tak berniat memberikannya untukmu, sekalipun kau dan dia adalah satu, bagiku Sakura adalah Sakura dan kau adalah kau." Ucap Sasuke dingin menatap Cherry seolah menantang. Keyakinannya telah bulat, ia tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu mengambil Sakura, tidak akan pernah.

Sakura dan Cherry tertegun menatap Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura menoleh menatap Cherry yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget dan air mata yang mengalir turun dari pipinya. Sakura menatap Cherry sendu, teringat kembali kenangan indah waktu itu.

**Flashback On**

Di suatu libur musim panas, Cherry dan Sakura sedang berlibur di pantai, Sakura dan Cherry telah berenang jauh ke tengah laut, meninggalkan Sasori dan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang berjemur di pantai.

"SAKURAAA, CHERRYYYYYYY, Lekas KEMBALII..!" Teriak Sasori khawatir dari bibir pantai melihat kedua adiknya yang sudah berenang terlampau jauh.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Sakura pada Cherry setelah mereka menyembulkan kepala mereka ke atas permukaan air.

"Pffftt,, Sasori-_nii_. Kencang sekali teriakannya." Kata Cherry menahan tawa.

"ihh, Hihhii, hahahhahahaha.." tawa Sakura dan Cherry pecah membayangkan ekspresi ketakutakan di wajah Sasori. Sedang sibuk tertawa, Sakura dan Cherry melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang mandi bersama sambil bercumbu tak jauh dari mereka, membuat wajah Cherry dan Sakura memerah seketika, kemudian mereka menjauh dari pasangan itu.

"Ap-apa-apaan mereka itu." Ucap Cherry memegang pipinya yang terasa terbakar.

"Cih, bermesraan tak lihat tempat, kalau tenggelam bagaimana?" kata Sakura yang malah berpikir aneh.

"Hahahahahha.." Cherry tertawa kemudian memeluk Sakura, Sakura hanya menyengir menanggapi saudari kembarnya itu.

"Nanti kalau aku menemukan pasangan hidupku aku ingin dia menjagaku, aku ingin dia menganggapku penting lebih dari apapun di hidupnya agar dia tidak akan berbuat seperti pasangan itu padaku sebelum aku menjadi miliknya yang sah." Ucap Cherry melepas pelukann Sakura kemudian berenang mengambang sambil menatap langit

"Itu impian semua gadis Cherry, aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama." Ucap Sakura mengikuti Cherry kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak mau ya, kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih antara kau dan dia." Ucap Cherry menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Semoga tidak, kalaupun sampai terjadi aku yang akan mengalah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menanggapi Cherry.

"Tidak, pokoknya jangan sampai sama." Kata Cherry serius dan menekankannya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja Cherry, lagi pula kenapa kita harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama? Kau ada-ada saja." Ucap Sakura terkikik pada Cherry.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir bodoh, parfum, style, rambut, baju dan semuanya kita selalu memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Aku khawatir kita akan menyukai orang yang sama." Kata Cherry masih khawatir menatap langit.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Masalah pacar, agaknya aku agak pemilih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menatap langit.

"Benar juga, mau ku carikan?" tanya Cherry tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura.

"Hahaha, tidak, kau akan tau nanti saat aku menemukannya." Kata Sakura tersenyum misterius menatap Cherry.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Cherry bingung pada Sakura.

"Dia akan menatapmu dengan kesungguhan untuk memintamu merelakan aku." Kata Sakura kemudian tertawa keras.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hahahhaha" tawa Cherry dan Sakura menggema di lautan luas.

**Flashback Off**

Sakura menatap Cherry sendu, mengingat kembali canda tawa dan gurauan mereka, meski hanya sebuah gurauan sedikitnya situasi saat ini hampir mirip dengan khayalan mereka, sikap Sasuke yang menatap Cherry sungguh-sungguh tampaknya telah meluluh lantahkan dendam dan kebencian di hati Cherry. Cherry menatap Sakura sebelum kemudian ia merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

"Hangat." Gumam Cherry sambil menangis tatkala perasaan itu kembali menjalari hatinya, tatkala kenangan itu kembali berputar menampilkan kisah kasih yang terlupa dan tertinggal di masa lalu. Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati Cherry dengan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kemudian berusaha meraih tangan Cherry yang tak bisa di genggamnya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Cherry menatap Sakura sedih dan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura menjawab Cherry dengan perasaan yang sama.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku membencimu dengan alasan yang ku buat aku hanya—" ucap Cherry terputus dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir dari pipinya.

"Cherry.." gumam Sakura menatap adiknya rindu sekaligus sedih.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup, aku masih ingin hidup _Onee-chan_.Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan denganmu, ada banyak masa depan yang ingin ku lihat bersamamu. Aku ingin berada di foto kelulusanmu, Aku masih ingin menjadi perias pesta pernikahanmu, aku masih ingin memeluk anak-anakmu. Aku masih ingin hidup. Hanya itu saja, dan kenyataan membuatku membencimu sebegitu dalamnya" kata Cherry jujur pada Sakura dengan berlinang air mata, Sakura ikut menangis dalam diam, bahkan Sasori tak menyadari beberapa tetes air mata turun dari matanya.

"Kau bisa hidup selamnya di sini." Kata Sakura memegang dadanya.

Cherry mengangkat kepala dan tertegun menatap Sakura.

"Kau masih bisa melihat masa depan dengan mataku, kau bisa hidup selama yang kau mau, meski kau mungkin tak akan bisa menyentuh apa yang kau inginkan, kau akan bisa hidup selamanya di hati dan di jiwaku, karena kita satu." Ucap Sakura menghapus air mata Cherry.

Cherry menatap Sakura sendu.

"Bolehkah? Boleh aku pulang?" tanya Cherry penuh harap pada Sakura.

"Aa. Pulanglah,kau sudah terlalu lama pergi. istrahatlah dalam pelukanku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Cherry.

"_Tadaima_ _Onee-chan_." Ucap Cherry tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih beberapa tetes menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

"_Okaerinasai _Cherry" Ucap Sakura memeluk Cherry erat dengan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Cherry yang tadinya tak bisa di sentuh secara perlahan mulai memadat dan bisa Sakura peluk erat.

"Sasori _Onii-chan_, aku titip Sakura, aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyia-nyiakannya lagi." Kata Cherry tersenyum sambil masih memeluk Sakura.  
"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu." Balas Sasori tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Cherry.

"Aa. Aku tak mau ada air mata lagi. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku bertemu ayah dan ibu." Ucap Cherry tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuh Cherry, memperbaiki penampilannya yang urak-urakan dan menyeramkan, dress putih yang berlumuran darah yang di kenakan Cherry berubah bersih seperti baru, dan kemudian mempercantik penampilannya. Sakura semakin erat memeluk Cherry dan seolah tak ingin lepas.  
"Aku tidak pergi, aku kembali. Kenapa memelukku seerat itu?" tanya Cherry bercanda pada Sakura.

"Aa._Gomen_." ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai nanti _Onee-chan_, aku akan menunggumu bersama ayah dan ibu." Kata Cherry semakin bersinar dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa Cherry." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Dan dalam sekejap Cahaya itu menelan kepergian Cherry. Sakura jatuh terduduk, sebelum Sakura menyentuh lantai Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya kemudian memeluknya _bridal style_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tidur saja, kau sudah banyak menangis." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasori menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke seadanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalaanannya. Sakura kemudian menutup mata dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum suara cempreng Naruto yang ada di halaman rumah mengganggu Sasuke.

"_Teme,_ Sakura kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto panik mendapati Sakura yang babak belur.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke entah apa maksudnya.

"Sasuke! Kau apakan Sakura?" tanya Ino geram pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi enggan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mendecih kemudian memasukan Sakura ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakit.

"Susul dia." Ucap Temari menatap khawatir mobil Sasuke.

Sasori keluar rumah bermaksud menyusul Sasuke, dan Matsuri yang hanya terbengong saat itu menatap Sasori.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri pada Sasori.

"Aa. Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini." Ucap Sasori berojigi kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyusul Sasuke.

"EEEEEHHHH? Sakura punya kakak?" tanya serempak Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto,Neji, Ino, Matsuri, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata.

/

/

/

Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju membelah kerumunan jalan yang sedang ramai-ramainya, sang pengemudi menatap datar jalan yang di laluinya, sesekali ia menatap gadis yang tertidur lelap dengan ritme nafas yang teratur di sampingnya. Gadis manis yang baru saja tertidur beberapa puluh menit lalu itu sangat kacau dengan wajah yang memar, dahi yang berdarah bahkan rambut yang acak-acakan. Membuat si pemuda yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tak tega menatap gadis yang telah di ikrarkan penting untuknya tersebut. Kembali lagi ke beberapa saat yang lalu, saat pernyataan spontannya pada kembaran si gadis, membuat sang pemuda malu sendiri saat memikirkannya. Salahkan lidahnya yang secara tiba-tiba berucap tanpa di pikirkannya, apapun yang ia rasakan saat ini ia berharap perasaan itu akan sampai pada si gadis.

"Kau sedang mengejar apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil sesekali menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau belum bangun bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padamu?" canda Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak tersenyum, malah menatap Sakura dengan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Bertahanlah, kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura lagi.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Sakura.

Selanjutnya perjalanan mereka di isi oleh keheningan masing-masing. Sasuke dengan konsentrasinya mengemudikan mobil dan Sakura yang menatap langit sore dengan tatapan rindu.

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Ucapan terima kasih kepada para reviewers dan readers yang sudah mau menanti, satu chap lagi telah selesai, kemungkinan fict ini The end di chap 10. Saya lagi bingung bagaimana menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura, entah mereka akan jadian atau tidak kita lihat hasilnya nanti. Untuk itu mohon bantuannya lagi untuk mereview chap ini lagi. Atas perhatian dan pengertiannya Author ucapkan beribu Terima Kasih.**

**Balasan Review.**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Terima kasih kalau begitu. Saso udah nggak benci lagi kok. Mungkin chap 10, yah lihat perkembangannya nanti aja.**

**Febri feven : Kilatnya ketinggalan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

** : Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview.**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Guest : Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan Mereview.**

**Dhita82 : Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview.**

**Ariiecherry : Ini baru lanjut, Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Spesial Thanks untuk para Readers dan Reviewers sekalian yang sudah mengikuti kisah ini. Saya sangat menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan dalam mendukung saya selama ini.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Cinta yang baru

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Abal, AU, OOC dsb.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

7 bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku dan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat sejak saat perjalanan kami menuju RS dahulu. Sasuke ternyata orang yang perhtian terlepas dari sikap cueknya yang ku ketahui setelah lebih dekat dengannya selama ini. Meskipun berakhir bahagia, terkadang aku masih sangat sedih jika mendengar melodi kematian itu melintas di depan rumahku. Aku tak suka RS, aku tak suka _ambulance_ karena hal-hal itu berkaitan dengan kematian adik kembarku. Namun mengingat lagi sosoknya yang ingin hidup membuat aku bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter, agar banyak orang-orang seperti adikku tak harus berakhir sama, aku ingin mereka hidup bahagia di sisi orang-orang yang mencintai mereka.

PLUK

Tepukan seseorang di kepalaku membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Aku yang sedang memegang pulpen dan termenung di depan buku yang terbuka tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Oh aku lupa aku telah membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu di perpustakaan kota, dan disinilah kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kemudian menutup buku.

"Tak ada, tak memikirkan apapun." Dustaku padanya.

"Sudah lama disini?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang masih menatapku curiga.

"Tak selama kau." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis padaku. Kudengar beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik kagum dengan ketampanan Sasuke dan itu membuatku memutar bola mata bosan.  
"Oh." Ucapku malas padanya.

Kami terdiam, dengan tiba-tiba seorang gadis manis berambut jingga menghampiri kami, tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis berseragam _junior high_ itu datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Senpai_, ehm ano, aku boleh bertanya tentang sekolah _senpai?_ Aku berencana ingin sekolah disana." Kata gadis tersebut, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama, sementara aku berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan.

/

/

"Ehm, namaku Shion. Kalau tak keberatan aku ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk sekolah _senpai_." Ucap Shion dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura melirik Shion tak suka. Diam-diam rupanya Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang seolah tak suka dengan keberadaan Shion dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Akan tetapi, Sakura tak memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke sedang menatapnya, karena Sakura sedang menunduk yang terlihat oleh Sakura adalah Sasuke sedang tersenyum, yang dikiranya tersenyum pada Shion, sehingga membuat Sakura semakin tak suka.

"Sasuke, aku ke _cafe_ seberang. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ucap Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. Sementara Shion hanya berojigi menghormati Sakura.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke yang mengambil tasnya kemudian mengikuti Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Tapi _Senpai_ aku bagaimana?" tanya Shion mengernyit menatap Sasuke.

"Langsung saja kesekolahnya." Ucap Sasuke cuek dan meninggalkan Shion sendiri.

Sasuke mengejar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum Sakura cemberut.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke yang menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Namun Sakura terus menerus berjalan tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang memang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Sakura kemudian menunjuk arah belakang mereka, dimana ternyata _cafe_ yang di maksud Sakura sudah terlewati olehnya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa dan salah tingkah kemudian melanjutkan jalannya, Sasuke menyusulnya dan berjalan disisi Sakura.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura ketus pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Kata Sasuke acuh dan tersenyum sendiri. Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura yang tadinya ingin marah malah tersenyum dan tertawa mendapati Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tampannya." Ucap Sakura menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu." Ucap Sasuke telak membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Dan kau terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Sakura malas menatap Sasuke. Sakura berbalik cepat dan mulai berjalan cepat.

'_Shit, _jantungku...' batin Sakura yang meremas bajunya berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Akuilah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai menatap punggung Sakura.

"Hahahahaha.. seseorang tolong hentikan orang gila ini." Tawa paksa Sakura berusaha melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

Memang Sakura dan Sasuke selalu saling mengejek dan melempar sindiran. Sejak mereka saling akrab hubungan yang tak ingin di akui oleh Sasuke sebagai persahabatan itu semakin membuat keduanya saling mengerti.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke serius pada Sakura. Namun Sakura terus berjalan berusaha melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lagi namun Sakura diam saja dan terus berjalan. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya kemudian menarik kuat tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura berbalik dengan cepat dan jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sa-suke le-pas." Ucap Sakura gugup dan merona. Karena mereka sedang berada di depan taman yang syukurnya sepi, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Sakura merona hebat.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan." Ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"A-aku akan dengarkan, tapi lepas dulu." Ucap Sakura membujuk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat ku panggil berbaliklah, saat ku tanya jawablah, jangan berada disisi orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu, aku benci melihatmu menangis, jangan berdiam diri dan mengingat masa lalu lagi." Ucap Sasuke serius sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura serius.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke serius pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura menganga hebat dibuatnya dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ku anggap itu jawaban Ya." Ucap Sasuke seenaknya kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju rumah. Sakura menatap lekat tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke, kemudian menatap orang-orang yang menatap Sakura iri dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengganggu telinga. Sakura yang masih bingung menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap kembali tautan tangannya dengan Sasuke. Semenit kemudian Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Sasuke erat.

"Jangan lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aa. Tak akan." Ucap Sakura menggeleng kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke sambil masih terus berjalan dan bergandengan tangan.

/

/

"Bersulang!" Teriak Naruto mengangkat gelas yang terisi jua di ikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yeey!" ucap mereka semua.

"Sakura, selamat!" ucap Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Selamat!" seru Matsuri, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten pada Sakura. Di ikuti oleh pacar-pacar mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau berani juga." Ucap Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar. Jawabannya selalu begitu." Ucap Tenten memandang malas Sasuke.

"Ya bukan Sasuke namanya kalau banyak bicara." Kata Shikamaru mengantuk.

"Dan bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau tak mengantuk." Ucap Temari bosan memandang Shikamaru.

"Hahahahhahahahahahahahah" semuanya tertawa kecuali Shikamaru yang memandang mereka bosan dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.  
"Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Loh, _Nii-san_ ada di sini juga?" tanya Sakura pada sang kakak yang baru saja datang bersama rekan-rekan akatsuki.

"Yo, _Ototou_". Panggil Itachi pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi panggilan tersebut.

"Hn, maunya sih liburan saja. Tapi karena tak tau harus kemana jadinya malah kesini." Ucap Sasori menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Dasar." Ucap Sakura menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Kalau kami ikut bergabung, tak masalah kan?" tanya satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan." Ucap Ino tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka.

Akatsuki dan juga yang lainnya bergabung bersama menikmati makanan mereka dan tertawa bersama. Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum bersama mereka.

/

/

/

7 Tahun kemudian

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke enggan membuka matanya.

"Aku punya kabar, kau mau dengar atau tidak." Ucap Sakura mengambek pada Sasuke.

"Nanti saja Sakura, aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku hamil." Ucap Sakura penasaran mencoba mengintip ekspresi suaminya. Namun tak ada tanggapan apapun dari sang suami, membuat Sakura mengernyit. Sakura membuka paksa selimut yang di gunakana Sasuke untuk menutupi wajahnya namun yang di temui Sakura adalah wajah lelap sang suami. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian mengecup pipi sang suami.

"_Oyasumi_ Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi kedapur menyiapkan sarapan. Sakura mulai menyibukan diri dengan peralatan dapur, sebelum telepon rumah berdering mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Ya, saya sendiri." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Sakura panik. Sakura kemudian menaiki tangga dan mempersiapakan dirinya untuk pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru. Dengan sebelumnya menuliskan sebuah memo kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidur untuk suaminya.

/

/

Di koridor rumah Sakit, Sakura berlari dengan cepat bersama Ino, Matsuri dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir di sela-sela lari mereka.

"Jangan panik Ino, Matsuri pasti akan bai-baik saja." Ucap Sakura yang berusaha tetap tenang meskipun dari wajahnya jelas ia sangat khawatir.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Hinata berdo'a.

"Bertahanlah Temari, kau wanita yang kuat." Gumam Ino mengernyit khawatir pada Temari.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Sakura, kumohon selamatkan dia." Ucap Shikamaru khawatir pada Sakura.

"Maaf Shikamaru, itu bukan bidangku. Matsuri yang menangani kelahiran. Tapi aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya dari cederanya." Ucap Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Hinata serius menatap Shikamaru.

"Hn." Ucap shikamaru megangguk.

"Dokter, operasinya akan segera dimulai." Ucap seorang perawat pada Sakura, Matsuri, Hinata, dan Ino.

"Baik." Ucap Ino yang masuk ruangan lebih dulu.

Temari sedang mengandung 7 bulan, mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuatnya kritis. Sakura yang merupakan dokter ahli bedah, Matsuri dokter kandungan, Hinata dokter ahli bedah anak, dan Ino yang merupakan dokter saraf berusaha menyelamatkan Temari yang mengalami kecelakaan parah. Sakura harus membedah kepala Temari yang terkena benturan dan mengakibatkan pendarahan otak di bantu oleh Ino yang merupakan dokter ahli saraf, sementara Matsuri dan Hinata akan mengelurakan anak Temari yang prematur tersebut demi mengurangi resiko kematian untuk si bayi.

Sementara para sahabat dan sang suami menunggu di luar.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Gaara memandang Shikamaru yang masih menunduk.

"Hinata dan yang lainnya akan menolong Temari." Ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Kau juga tau dia wanita yang kuat." Ucap Sai tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Aku akan berdoa untuk Temari." Ucap Tenten menatap Shikamaru Iba.

"Dia akan melindungi anakmu." Ucap Neji pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menanggapi para sahabat yang menyemangatinya.

/

/

/

Seorang pria baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya saat jam telah menunjuk angka 12 siang, membuat ia terbelalak keget dan merasa aneh sang istri tak membangunkannya. Berniat ingin ke kamar mandi, sang pria menemukan sebuah memo kecil berhiaskan tulisan tangan sang istri yang tak terlihat mata sejak tadi.

_Ada panggilan operasi. Temari kecelakaan. Jika kau sudah bangun menyusulah! Sebelumnya sarapan sudah kusiapkan dimeja makan._

_-Sakura-_

_P.S Panaskan dulu kopinya, mungkin sudah dingin._

Setelah membaca hal tersebut Sasuke segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyusul Sakura, mengabaikan makanan dan kopi yang di tuliskan Sakura di memonya.

Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura dan mendapati di rumah sakit telah menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasuke berlari dan mendapati semua orang menatap kearahnya.

"Apa masih belum selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada mereka. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menahan pedih kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru sebagai rasa turut bersedihnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan bisa membawa Temari dan anakmu kembali." Ucap Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Aa." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Waktu berlalu, namun para dokter dan perawat masih sibuk di dalam ruang operasi, sementara para sahabat sedang harap-harap cemas di luar. Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, Matsuri dan Hinata keluar lebih dulu membawa bayi prematur didalam tabung.

"Anakmu baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata pada Shikamaru yang menatap anaknya sedih.

"Temari?" tanya Shikamaru segera setelah menatap anaknya yang dibawa pergi oleh para perawat. Matsuri menunduk sedih sementara Hinata hanya menyiratkan wajah turut bersedih pada Shikamaru.

"Hinata? Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Shikamaru mendesak Hinata.

"Shikamaru, tenangkan dirimu." Tegur Naruto pada Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Sakura dan Ino masih berusaha menyelamatkannya." Ucap Matsuri menunduk sedih kemudian pamit dan pergi meninggalkan para sahabat yang kembali terduduk dengan raut wajah yang gelisah.

Setelah beberapa saat Ino dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan, Shikamaru menatap Sakura gelisah dari tempat duduknya sementara Sakura menatap Shikamaru serius. Ino mendekat dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tatapan bertanya oleh sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sakura juga akan segera menyusul Ino namun tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku harus segera pergi menyiapkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pengobatan Temari." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa Temari baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"75% ya. Temari masih harus melawan kemungkinan yang akan timbul dari kecelakaan itu." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Kemungkinan yang paling buruk?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sakura serius.

''Lupa ingatan... Permanen." Ucap Sakura menatap Shikamaru. Mereka semua terkejut sedangkan Shikamaru tak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi. Yang penting Temari baik-baik saja saat ini." Ucap Sakura tersenyum kemudian pergi setelah meminta ijin pada Sasuke.

"Kami sudah katakan dia akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Neji menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas sambil terduduk, yang lainnya tertawa dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

/

/

/

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit setelah menjaga Temari dan mengurus keperluan Temari. Mereka memasuki rumah mereka kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya disofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sakura terus melangkah menuju dapur dan didapatinya sarapan tadi pagi masih utuh tak tersentuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau belum makan?" tanya Sakura mengernyit sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Aa." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Bersihkan dulu badanmu, baru kita makan. Aku akan memasak." Ucap Sakura tersenyum mengerti pada Sasuke. Sakura kemudian akan melangkah menuju dapur namun Sasuke menariknya dan mendudukan Sakura di sampingnya kemudian Sasuke merebahkan diri dengan kepalanya direbahkan diatas paha Sakura.

"Kau lelah? Tanya Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak." Ucap sasuke tegas pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dengar apa yang ku ucapkan tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura tersenyum menatap suaminya.

"Tidak, apa itu?" tanya Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Aku hamil." Ucap Sakura tersipu. Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau apa?" tanya Sasuke segera bangkit dan menatap Sakura senang.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Sakura, Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura dan mencium Sakura di bibirnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendapati sikap suaminya yang hangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makan malam." Ucap Sakura menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Ekstra tomat." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Ya, kau si maniak tomat." Kata Sakura tertawa kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke dan menuju dapur membuatkan makan malam mereka.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEREVIEW BALASAN REVIEW ANDA ADA DI NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SEE YA.**

**PERMOHONAN MAAF SAYA SAMPAIKAN LEBIH DULU, ALASANNYA AKAN ANDA DAPATKAN DI ENDING CERITA. TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The End

**Melodi Kematian**

**By : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror/Mysteri/Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Abal, AU, OOC dsb.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sakura membuatkan makan malam untuk suami tercintanya, sedangkan sang suami pergi membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk makan malam bersama sang istri yang tengah mengandung si buah hati yang sudah sangat di nantikan.

/

/

2 bulan berlalu, kondisi Temari semakin membaik dan Sakura masih mengalami masa mengidam yang sulit.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit dan memeriksa kesehatan Temari yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada Temari yang di temani Shikamaru.

"Aku baik-baik saja dokter." Ucap Temari menggoda Sakura.

"Kau ini. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau sedang mengandung? Selamat ya." Ucap Temari tulus pada Sakura.

"Ya Terima kasih, meskipun sebenarnya Sasukelah yang mengidam." Ucap Sakura menahan tawa. Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari saling menatap kemudian tertawa, mereka tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke mengidam.

"Pfft.. Sasuke mengidam?" tanya Temari sambil menahan tawanya agar tak pecah.

"Ya. Dia jadi suka muntah jika mencium bau tomat, jadi lebih dingin meskipun kini malah tambah manja." Ucap Sakura tertawa mengingat Sasuke.

"Kudengar kalian sedang membicarakanku." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi telah masuk keruangan Temari.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sakura msih setengah tertawa pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tertawalah." Ucap Sasuke menyindir Sakura sambil mengambek.

"Tapi Sasuke, selamat ya, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah." Ucap Temari tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Ya, selamat Sasuke." Dukung Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Kata Sasuke serius kemudian menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura memicing curiga pada Sasuke.

"Temani aku makan siang. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"_See_? " kata Sakura pada Temari. Temari hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Namanya juga mengidam. Syukurlah dia tak mengidamkan hal-hal yang aneh." Kata Shikamaru tertawa pada Sakura.

"Tidak mencicipi tomat secuilpun sudah cukup aneh bagiku." Kata Sasuke menatap Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi itu wajar menurut kami." Kata Shikamaru balas menatap Sasuke malas dan mereka ditertawai oleh istri-istri mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian mohon pamit pada Temari dan Shikamaru.

/

/

"Karena kita sedang ada di rumah Sakit apa tidak sekalian saja kita periksakan kandunganmu?" tanya Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin tau perkembangannya." Bujuk Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo. Kurasa Matsuri ada diruangannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju ruangan Matsuri.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Matsuri, kemudian terdengar suara "Masuk" dari dalam ruangan.

"Maaf mengganggumu, ada seorang ayah yang khawatir disini dengan keadaan anaknya yang masih berumur 2 bulan." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Matsuri yang sedang menulis beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"Hahah, tak apa. Silahkan duduk." Kata Matsuri setengah tertawa. Kemudian mereka berbicara yang sudah tak bisa Author dengar lagi tentang apa. Sakura tersenyum begitupun Sasuke. Satu yang pasti Sasuke sangat senang dan bahagia begitupun dengan Sakura yang sangat menginginkan segera memiliki keturunan tersebut.

/

/

/

/

7 bulan kemudian.

"Aku dengar waktu untuk melahirkan bagi Sakura sebentar lagi." Ucap Ino sambil mengemil menatap Hinata.

"Ya. Kudengar dari Matsuri seperti itu." Ucap Hinata menanggapi Ino sambil juaga menikmati makanan kecil yang mereka makan di rumah Ino.

"Kau kapan menyusul?" tanya Ino menyeringai menatap Hinata.

"Aku? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu. Aku sedang mengandung meski usia kehamilanku baru 2 minggu." Ucap Hinata terawa pada Ino.

"Apa? Dan kau tak memberitaukannya padaku? Kau ini jahat sekali." Rajuk Ino pada Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku hanya lupa." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah pada Ino.

"Tak perlu, aku juga bersalah padamu. Sebenarnya aku sedang mengandung anak Sai. Baru 4 hari." Ucap Ino tersenyum senang.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Tentu." Ucap Ino yakin pada Hinata.

"Yaampun, selamat Ino." Kata Hinata memeluk Ino senang.

"Selamat untukmu juga." Ucap Hinata balas memeluk Ino. Pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh para suami yang sedang menonton bola di ruang tamu.

"Dasar para wanita." Gumam Naruto dan Sai malas.

/

/

/

"Sasuke-_kun_.." teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Ya ampun Sakura, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu. Jika ada orang lewat mereka akan mengira aku sedang menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke frustrasi pada Sakura, pasalnya Sakura sudah berteriak kesakitan sedari tadi.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali." Ucap Sakura menatap membunuh pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang 2 jam sebelumnya untuk menunggu kelahirannya di ruamh sakit tapi kau menolak. Ayo pergi." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura sayang dan khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Sakura memelas pada Sasuke.

"Kugendong." Kata Sasuke pasti agar Sakura mau dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Menggendong kami? Sasuke! Aku tak lagi sendiri. Pasti akan berat." Ucap Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Terserah! Ayo kerumah sakit." Ajak Sasuke pasti kemudian Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntun Sakura secara perlahan agar dapat sampai kerumah Sakit untuk melahirkan. Rupanya hal ini menjadi hal terberat dalam hidup Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit seolah menjadi perjalanan menuju neraka bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak jika Sakura terus menjambak rambutnya, mencubitnya bahkan memukul bahunya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Sabarlah Sakura. Kita akan segera sampai." Kata Sasuke serius yang wajah dan rambutnya sudah sangat berantakan.  
"Mudah bagimu untuk mengucapkannya." Kata Sakura cemberut pada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian semakin melajukan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sakura di bantu oleh dokter yang saat itu sedang bertugas menggantikan matsuri yang sedang pergi berbulan madu bersama Gaara.

"Dokter, bagaimana ini? Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas pada sang dokter.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ini hal yang wajar dalam persalinan." Ucap sang dokter tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk menatap istrinya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa dengan wajah pucat yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Apa anda sudah tau jenis kelamin bayi anda?" tanya sang dokter pada Sasuke serius.

"Masih belum. Kami tidak ingin mengetahuinya sebelum ia lahir." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada si dokter menggantikan Sasuke yang akan menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar. Jika dokter Sakura membutuhkan anda untuk menemaninya baru kami akan memanggil anda." Kata dokter tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan pamit pada Sakura.

"Bertahan dan berjuanglah." Ucap Sasuke yang di jawab oleh anggukan kepala dari Sakura, kemudian Sasuke mengecup jidat Sakura sebelum keluar. Sesampainya di luar ruangan ia di kagetkan dengan pasangan Ino dan Sai juga Hinata dan Naruto yang telah menunggu.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke pasti dan hal itu membuat para sahabat tersenyum sedikit lega. Memang hanya ada Sai, Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto yang menemani saat ini karena Gaara dan Matsuri yang baru saja menikah sedang melangsungkan bulan madu mereka keluar negeri, sementara Tenten dan Neji sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, sementara Temari dan Shikamaru sedang mengurus bayi mereka yang prematur di luar kota di tempat tinggal orang tua Temari berada.

/

/

Sasuke dan yang lainnya terus menunggu dengan berusaha sabar meski sebenarnya Sasuke sangat khawatir. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan tak ada apapun yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan, bahkan jeritan sakit saat melahirkanpun tak terdengar dari sana, benar-benar sepi dan hening membuat suasana ini sedikit aneh dan mulai memperngaruhi munculnya pemikiran Sasuke yang tidak-tidak.

"Lama sekali." Gusar Sai menatap dalam ruangan.

"Diamlah! Kau fikir kau sedang mengantri membeli popcorn? Tentu saja ini akan sangat lama." Ucap Ino marah pada Sai.

"Kau tau dari mana? Melahirkan saja belum. Kau jadi menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Sai gusar pada Ino.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Dan kau Sai, maklumi saja Ino mungkin sedang mengidam." Ucap Hinata mengernyit menatap pasangan Sai dan Ino yang selalu bertengkar.

"Dia tidak akan bisa memaklumi, aku rasa dia juga sedang mengidam." Ucap Ino tersenyum paksa pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum pada Ino sementara Naruto menatap tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita tunggu Sakura. Aku ingin memeluk bayi mungil Sakura." Ucap Naruto berbinar senang, namun ia mendapati tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"Jangan harap bisa menyentuh anakku." Ucap Sasuke _overprotectif _ mode On.

"Cih, aku tak butuh izinmu." Ucap Naruto menantang menatap Sasuke.

"Naruto-_kun_ jangan membuat keributan." Ucap Hinata gemas pada Naruto.

"Bukan aku Hinata, tapi si _Teme_ ini yang selalu membuat keributan." Kata Naruto memelas membela diri.

"Hn. Berisik!" ketus Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati ruang persalinan.

Sasuke ingin melihat kedalam apa Sakura baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar bersama perawat. Begitu pintu di buka terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sangat nyaring.

"Anda boleh melihat." Ucap dokter pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk senang kemudian memasuki ruangan. Di dapatinya sang istri sedang tersenyum dengan memeluk 2 anak sekaligus.

"Kembar?" tanya Sasuke kaget dan tak percaya.

"Ya Sasuke-_kun,_ kembar." Ucap Sakura menangis bahagia. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura dan memeluk salah satu bayinya setelah sebelumnya ia mencium Sakura. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua anaknya yang memang sangat mirip tersebut. Yang satunya berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan yang satunya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Keduanya memiliki wajah perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Si bayi laki-laki memiliki rambut hitam kelam persis seperti milik Sasuke, sedangkan matanya berwarna emerald, si bayi perempuan memiliki rambut _pink_ yang melebihi warna rambut Sakura, lebih _pink_ dari milik Sakura. Matanya hitam kelam seperti Sasuke, selain kedua hal itu baik garis wajah dan yang lainnya semuanya sama.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bahagia, beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari wajahnya.  
Sasuke kemudian mendekat dan menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura di pindahkan, begitupun dengan bayi kembarnya. Naruto dan Hinata menggendong sang bayi dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Menurutmu mereka terlihat mirip siapa?" tanya Naruto serius pada Hinata sambil menatap wajah lelap sang bayi perempuan yang ada di gendongannya.

"Aku rasa mereka sangat mirip dengan Sasuke." Ucap Hinata tersenyum menatap bayi laki-laki yang juga sedang terlelap.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas mereka terlihat mirip dengan Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto mengernyit menatap sang bayi. Sementara Sasuke mendekat dan menjitak kepala Naruto kemudian mengambil bayinya dari tangan Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah para suami mereka.

"Sssst. Kalian ini! Jangan ribut. Ini rumah sakit. Sini gantian. Aku ingin memeluk si bayi perempuan." Ucap Ino kemudian mengambil alih bayi perempuan dari Hinata. Hinata kemudian terseyum dan menatap sang bayi dari pelukan Ino. Sai mendekat dan menyentuh pipi sang bayi yang masih sangat merah.

"Tapi aneh, mereka tidak menangis sama sekali?" tanya Sai menatap Sakura bingung. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sementara Sakura tersenyum mengerti.

"Mungkin faktor bawaan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Saat aku dilahirkan bersama adik kembarku dulu kata ibu saat itu aku tidak menangis. Cherry yang menangis. Dia menangis sangat keras dan terlalu sering seperti ia menggantikan tangisan yang tak keluar dariku. Sedangkan kata ibu Sasuke, Sasuke sejak dilahirkan memang tak pernah menangis, kecuali saat Itachi-_nii_ dulu sekolah di luar negeri dan meninggalkannya di jepang sendiri saat umurnya masih 7 tahun." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Ino yang ternganga dengan pengakuan Sakura.

"Hebat! Aku merasa akan ada dua anak kembar yang bersifat seperti Sasuke dikemudian hari." Kata Naruto membayangkan anak-anak Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan angkuh.

"Tapi aku harap mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang sehat dan selalu bersama selamanya." Ucap Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Ya, Terima kasih Hinata. Kau mengharapkan hal yang sangat kuharapkan. Aku tak ingin mereka menjadi sepertiku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sedih.

"Menjadi seperti dirimu bukan merupakan hal yang aneh. Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku tak ingin anak-anakku menjadi seperti Naruto yang selalu mengeluh." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"HOY! Orangnya ada disini. Membicarakanku seperti aku tak ada. Lihat saja kalau mereka sudah besar aku akan mencuci otak mereka untuk memusuhimu." Kata Naruto menyeringai jahil sambil menghayalkan rencana busuknya.

"Cih! Kau yakin mereka akan menurut padamu? Mereka itu keturunanku, mereka adalah Uchiha kalau kau lupa." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"Ceh! Sombong sekali kau, lihat saja nanti kalau Hinataku sudah melahirkan. Mereka akan menjadi seorang Uzumaki yang kuat dan melawan para Uchiha yang sombong." Ucap Naruto bangga mengelus-ngelus perut Hinata.

"Menurutku dari pada menjadi musuh bukankah lebih baik jika mereka bersahabat?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto tak suka sementara Naruto menyengir merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena leluconnya yang terlalu bersemangat dan terdengar seperti niat jahat.

"Eh? hehehhee. Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto menyengir sementara Sasuke mendengus tawa memandang Naruto remeh.

"Lagipula apa kau yakin ayah Hinata akan membiarkanmu menyematkan Uzumaki pada cucunya?" tanya Sai _innocent_ pada Naruto. Naruto memandang Sai cepat dan yang lainnya menahan tawa mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?! Katakan apa maksudmu?!" seru Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sai, sementara Hinata tersenyum setengah tertawa.

"Ya, mungkin akan ada yang menyandang Hyuuga diantara keturunanmu. Mengingat Hinata adalah putri keluarga Hyuuga tingkat atas yang tentu saja memerlukan seorang penerus." Ucap Sai polos seolah tanpa beban sementara Naruto seperti sudah kehilangan rohnya.

'Aku lupa hal itu. Mungkin saja itu benar. Kalau begitu harus berapa kali Hinata melahirkan. Hiks' batin Naruto melankolis sendiri. Sementara yang lainnya tertawa menanggapi Naruto yang frustrasi.

/

/

Bertahun-tahun-tahun-tahun kemudian

Sakura dan Sasuke bahagia bersama anak mereka. Semakin mereka tumbuh semakin jelas kepribadian mereka. Mereka sangat saling menjaga, yang perempuan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan tentu saja mulai menjadi idola baru dalam garis keturunan Uchiha selanjutnya. Ia menjadi putri yang cantik dan dikejar banyak pria. Jika pada jaman Sasuke para pria yang mengalami kecemburuan karena para wanita yang sering mengejar Sasuke maka pada jaman ini para wanita yang akan banyak mengalami kecemburuan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki mereka juga mirip dengan kepribadian Sasuke. Bedanya dia akan bisa bersikap manis dan ekspresif hanya di depan orang-orang yang ia kenal seperti para sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke dan tentu saja di depan adik kembarnya. Pasangan ini selalu dilirik dengan mata-mata iri oleh orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Paras tampan dan cantik sempurna, serta gaya _cool_ mereka yang diwarisi dari seorang Uchiha benar-benar menjadikan mereka seorang idola yang sangat diidamkan oleh lawan jenis.

/

/

Ino dan Sai juga memiliki 2 orang anak. Yang satunya sangat mirip dengan Ino dan yang lainnya sangat mirip dengan Sai. Keduanya perempuan. Meski rambut mereka mewarisi rambut Ino, mata mereka benar-benar milik Sai. Yang satu sangat mirip dengan Sai, bedanya dengan Sai si gadis yang suka tersenyum palsu ini ternyata sangat jahil, sementara yang lainnya sangat _fashionista_ seperti ibunya.

/

/

Hinata dan Naruto memiliki 4 orang anak. Benar dugaan Sai waktu itu, sang kakek dari pihak Hyuuga meminta penerus Hyuuga darinya. 3 laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. 2 diantaranya sangat mirip dengan Hinata, dalam arti fisiknya. Seperti mata dan juga rambut yang sangat khas Hyuuga. Sehingga keduanya diberi nama Hyuuga, sementara yang satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan itu di beri nama Uzumaki. Uzumaki ini memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Mereka sangat dingin tak tidak bersikap bodoh seperti Naruto, meskipun ada saat-saat mereka melakukan kebodohan terutama jika mereka sudah bertemu dengan anak perempuan Ino yang jahil.

/

/

Matsuri dan Gaara memiliki 2 orang anak yang kedua-duanya laki-laki dan sangat mirip dengan Gaara. Yang diwariskan matsuri hanyalah sifatnya saja. Sehingga menjadi perpaduan antara sifat Gaara yang tegas dan sifat Matsuri yang lembut.

/

/

Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten memiliki 3 orang anak. 1 laki-laki yang mewarisi sifat dan ketegasan juga perawakan Neji, yang satunya perempuan yang benar-benar kuat dan manis seperti Tenten, sedang yang satunya lagi laki-laki yang mewaris wajah tegas Neji dan sifat lembut Tenten.

/

/

Temari dan Shikamaru memiliki 2 orang anak yang kedua-duanya jenius seperi Shikamaru, dan tegas berwibawa dan dewasa seperti Temari. Sayangnya yang laki-lakinya pemalas, sedangkan yang perempuan benar-benar kejam. Ia sering memukul kakak laki-lakinya yang pemalas itu jika didapatinya sang kakak sedang tertidur bersama sang ayah. Meskipun begitu, anak perempuan Sakura sangat akrab dengan anak perempuan Temari satu ini, mereka benar-benar bersahabat baik seperti orang tua mereka. Dan persahabatan ini mengalir hingga kedarah keturunan selajutnya.

/

/

"_Kaa-san_ apa _Kaa-san _atau _tou-san _dapat melihat hal-hal gaib?" tanya anak lelaki Sakura ketika mereka sedang piknik bersama di halaman rumah.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada si sulung.

"Sudah kubilang kan hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada." Ucap si sulung pada si bungsu serius mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir membelai rambut panjang si bungsu yang merupakan anak perempuannya.

"Dia bilang dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah meninggal, paman sebelah yang meninggal beberapa hari lalu juga sering datang padanya." Adu di sulung tertawa pada ibunya. Sasuke dan Sakura mengernyit menatap kedua anak mereka.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit pada anak perempuannya yang telah berumur 13 tahun.

"Hn, dia selalu berbisik didekatku, dan mengatakan "Saat kau mendengar melodi kematian melintas, saat itu aku akan datang memberi mimpi buruk untukmu!."

Anak perempuan Sakura selesai bercerita dengan ditutupi lolongan anjing yang panjang dan menyiratkan kepiluan membuat mereka merinding, sesosok makhluk transparan sedang menatap keluarga ini dari sudut pohon rimbun diseberang rumah sambil menyeringai dengan mulutnya yang robek. Si bungsu yang merasa tak enak menatap pohon itu cukup lama. Secara perlahan angin berhembus dan langit mulai mendung, dedaunan bergoyang dan sebuah jari tangan terlempar dari pohon tersebut, si bungsu menatapnya bingung sementara Sasuke, Sakura dan sang kakak terus memanggilnya namun ia tak bersuara, sebelum kemudian sosok dengan mulut robek itu berlari dengan kaki kudanya dengan kepala terputar, berambut putih, dagunya menghadap keatas, dan matanya tepat melihat si bungsu, dengan cepat makhluk tersebut merangkak bagai laba-laba dan kini tepat berada di depan wajah sang gadis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan jeritan ketakutan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk meremang terdengar meleking tajam.

_The End_

**Wah nggak bener nih author :D ide jahilku timbul saat ceritanya berakhir bahagia dan kehilangan sensasi horrornya jadi saya bikin ending yang menggantung. Hahahah, maafkan saya, semoga tak ada yang penasaran, karena kalau nanti ada yang minta sekuelnya saya tidak bisa bikin, soalnya saya tidak suka menggunakan OC dalam cerita saya. Hehehe, maaf-maaf.**

**Yaps, saatnya balas review tapi sebelum itu saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KEPADA SEMUA PIHAK YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG DAN BERPARTISIPASI DALAM CERITA INI *Capslock jebol nih***

**Yosh, ini dia.**

**Narufanart232 : Thanks dah review.**

**Febri feven : ya saya terus lanjutkan, thanks dah review ^_^**

**Namegita zahra : hahahah, Thanks sarannya, maaf jika endingnya tak sesuai harapan. Thank dah review**

**Lily ; Ya, thanks dah review.**

**Eysha'Cherryblossom : Semoga masih menunggu, maaf yah baru update. Thanks dah review.**

**Ariiecherry : Thanks dah menunggu dan mereview.**

**Poo : maaf ya nggak bisa kilat. Thanks dah review.**


End file.
